kingdom
by kili087
Summary: When the ultimate evil claims Sakura, What the consequences will be? When Sakura's fate and true destinty is revelied, how will this affect her place as evil's mate? chapter 17 'its 16 but there was an author's note' is FINALLY UP no I havn't died!
1. Default Chapter

I am rewriting Kingdom because I and other people thought it sucked.  
*That is what I get for writing in my sleep*  
  
I do not own any of the CC characters, If I did I would be rich.  
  
MANY WILL ASK "WHY?" AND NEVER FIND THE ANSWER TO THEIR QUESTION, TO THOSE YOU MUST FEEL SORROW FOR THEM FOR THEY WILL BE ON AN ENDLESS JOURNEY AND THEY WILL NEVER FIND THEIR RIGHTFUL DESTINATION. BUT, FOR THOSE WHO WILL FIND THE ANSWER AND REACH THE END OF THEIR DESTINATION, WE MUST REJOYICE FOR THEY HAVE COMPLETED THE ENDLESS, OBUSTCLED JOURNEY OF THE DAMNED.  
  
Sakura leaned against the wall. She had been home for two days now and had rarely left the ever watch full eye of her father. She had discover that many things had changed since she had been gone. For one beside kero always watching her she would now have a new guardian yue. She also found out that she wasn't allowed to be out side after dusk or before sun rise. Sakura had only been gone 12 years. She had been sent to miss lovely's academy for girls. She had attended there while staying under the protection of queen douijou. She would stay there until her 16 b-day. Then she would return home so she would be married off. She had hated being sent away in the first place, but now she finds out that she needs to be married as soon as possible because she is the heir to the throne and she needed to be married to "properly" rule the kingdom. Her father had arranged the marriage as most marriages were in this time. She would marry prince Eriol Higwanzs. He would arrive with in the next week. She was growing more ecstatic by the moment about meeting him. Actually she was becoming more depressed. * sigh* # I hate this. I am not back a week and I find out that I'm supposed to get married in two weeks. Arrrrrg. # Sakura was still getting used to that fact, too. Sakura never knew why she had been sent away in the first place. She did try and find out why but she never got an answer. But sent she was sent away she was never realy close to any one there. Her guardian Kero had been sent with her but that was it. He was the only one from her home that had been sent. Sakura started to walk towards the gardens as she thought some more. # I wish I knew why Touya gave up the throne. If he hadn't done so I could possible wait a year or two to get married. # A sudden crash of glass and other items jolted Sakura out of her thoughts. She rolled her eyes as she realized from the yelling that Kero had been sneaking a snack and had gotten caught. Sakura suddenly saw Kero running towards her. " Sakura help that maniac is trying to kill me." She shook her head " If you didn't steal food from the kitchen so much he wouldn't try and kill you." She stated with a flat tone. Kero was hiding behind her. " The great Ceroberos hiding. Aren't you suppose to be protect me not me protecting you?" sakura asked with a hint of amusement. " Hey, you don't have a psychotic chef trying to kill you right now. Nor are you in danger I am though." Kero said behind her. " Coward" Sakura started to walk away but was sudden held in place. Sakura shot a scowl towards Kero." Let go I am not going to stand here while you hide." She spat out harshly as she pulled away. Kero looked as though she had hit him - shocked -. Kero had watched sakura grow in to a beautiful woman and even though she had her friends around her she had still grown cold. Kero knew that she hated being a princess. But now as she had found out she was betrothed to some guy as a uniting and peace offering. Kero watched sakura walk off. He had felt that something was amiss. That was the reason he had gotten her father to send for yue to help. * maybe this thing could help Sakura to return back to the bubble person she was as a child* kero started following after her right after he shot the chef a you-move-and-I-will-kill-you look.  
  
Author: I hope this is better than the first. I would like your reviews no matter what. I need feedback to see if I need to revise. I know Sakura is a little different in this one but this is an au. And in case you are wondering Sakura is the princess of Avalon, Ireland. This is set in modern day. So I have rearranged some things to suit the story better  
  
The more reviews I get the faster I will update. 


	2. chapter two

I am rewriting kingdom because others and myself thought it sucked. This is a S+S and E+T. I do not own CC so please don't sue me. I am broke I don't even have lint to give you. This is an AU.  
  
As night approached things seemed to change. Demons and other creatures how ruled the night, were all ready out. Li Syaoran walked among them. He was the known as the King of Darkness. He was feared by ever one. Mortals called him Satan/devil. Demons called him master/ evil. Li wasn't of demon birth. He was born a prince of Avalon and heir of the Li clan. Li had been force in to vigorous train to become the strongest in the land and all the world. He had become cold hearted from all of the training. On the night before twentieth birthday was when it all went south. He was attacked by a demon. The demon had left him barely alive. His sister would find him the following morning lying unconsciously on the palace steps in a small pool of blood. He had become bed ridden with illnesses that had followed shortly after the attack. His mother queen Yelen had tried to heal him with magic but his illness just seemed to grow worst. He had been near death when the demon reproached him.  
  
"You're dieing." Li used the little strength he had to sit up. "Who are you and what the fuck you doing in my room?" Li demanded. The demon seemed to cackle, " I am Draco. I am here to offer you a second chance at life." The demon walked to the edge of the bed. " How can you give what others couldn't? Li spat out with as much harshness as he could muster. " I am a demon. It is within my power to give life as well as to take it away. I have chosen to give you a life with out limitations, pain, and death. I can give you a world were beauty is at every corner and you can taste the very essence of life with out fear of reparations." Li looked at the demon with uncertainty " Wha..What do you want?" the demon smiled wickedly. "Oh nothing really just a traveling companion. And possibly a lover." The demon seemed to watch Li's every move. Li knew he didn't want to die and he was to sick to really think of what the demon was asking and to what degree would the consequences would be. His mind was repeating one thing - a second chance at life - Li had made his a decision. " Please, give me" Li had used the little strength he had up and fell to the bed unconscious. The demon moved with lighting speed and caught Li before he hit the bed. The demon carried him outside towards the forest. When the demon stopped he was in a clearing far away from the palace. In the clearing stood a marble alter with three people clocked in monks clothing stood. " He is willing." The demon stated. The monks nodded " does he know the extent in which..." "NO" the demon swiftly moved towards the alter and laid Li down on it. The monks went to work.  
  
The ceremony went until dawn. As the sun rose higher the rays touched every thing except the clearing in which Li was still sleeping on the alter. He was no longer ill and would never be again. The ceremony had granted him immortality at the small price of his soul.  
Li slept all day and awoke as the sun set. As the day turned to night it seemed to be beckoning its new master. The demon stood beside the alter as Li awoke. " you have awakened." The demon said with a slight hint of joy in his voice. Li eyes held no emotion in them except a cold fire in them. He had gotten what he wanted, life.  
The ceremony had done a lot more than give him immortality. It had given him unlimited powers. It had also claimed him as the new king of the night. Evil had claimed him as its own and had replaced the fire in him with a cold fire.  
Li looked at the clothes he was wearing black silk clothes. And at his side a sword. The demon looked satisfied with how things turned out. " You should leave, demon." Li stated coldly. The demon looked shocked had Li forgotten their agreement. "Li we agreed that you would be my companion." The demon said. " Humph, Please why would I want a weakling as yourself to be my companion" Li had gotten off the alter and was slowly advancing towards the demon, who was backing away from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li had killed the demon that had made him that day and never did he regret it. He was 40,000 years old and the oldest of his kind. He had mastered all forms of fighting and was considered one of the most dangerous demons of all time. He lived true to his nature; he took what he wanted when he wanted it. He had no problem with killing people he was a natural. Li was rarely seen during the day but on an occasion he would walk the streets of modern America. He wasn't limited to the dark as most demons were. He was given an unlimited amount of power and abilities as the vessel of pure evil.  
  
This is where I am going to leave you. If you have any questions put it in the reviews and I will try an answer it. I would like your suggestions. How do you think they should meet? 


	3. chapter 3

YO, I'm back again. As I have said before I don't own CCS if I did I would be a whole lot happier.  
  
Enjoy  
  
Sakura was standing on her balcony. It had been 2 weeks and nothing had really changed. Her lovely husband-to-be had arrived and the commotion for a big wedding had started up, Kero continued to steal food, and she had met the cold and indifferent Yue. Sakura growled in frustration when she heard a serving girl cheerfully say " Miss, you shouldn't be outside it's quite cold and against your fathers orders." Sakura suddenly turned to glare at the cheerful girl " I wouldn't be out here if the room wasn't so hot and besides I like sitting out here to see the stars, Sarah." Sakura said slightly irritated yet she forced as much sweetness as she could into it. Sarah smiled and nodded. She could tell that Sakura wanted to be left alone for the evening and she would grant her that. " Miss, if there is anything you need please call me, I will keep the others away to give you your privacy." Sakura nodded her consent as the girl left Oblivious to Sakura was the fact that she was being watched. A little off to the side out of sight was a demon Refrio, he was a spy for the demon king. He was sent there to get intelligence. Refrio stayed a little longer watching Sakura before quickly stowing into the night.  
As Refrio entered the underground cavern was he met the undeniable felling of dread. " Milord I have some intelligence for you." Refrio said as he bowed before Li. Li sat upon a glass like throne, his leg was thrown over one arm as his back rested on the other. Li didn't seemed pleased (though with the way he looks how could you tell)  
"Refrio, tell me when did I give you permission to go directly to the king's castle?" Li coldly said. " Never. I did get intelligence sire." Replied Refrio. Li glared angrily at him. " It seems that the princess is now the heir and is to be wed within the next 4 months." Li glared even more " Every one knows that jackass" Refrio was now fearing for his life quickly replied " to prince Eriol Higwanzs." Suddenly Li smiled, not a sweet smile but a chill to the bone smile. Li snapped his fingers. All that was left of Refrio was the echo of his screaming.  
  
Finally another chapter finished. ~Does a little dance~ I thought this would take forever.  
  
Please review the more reviews I get the faster I will update.  
  
Also, please give me suggestions I am not really sure where I want this story to go or whatnot and all forms of criticism are welcomed.  
  
Ciao.... 


	4. chapter 4

Yo, I'm back. I thank those that have reviewed though I am a little disappointed that with so many visits there are so little reviews ~starts crying eyes out~ oh well better luck this time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS if I did I wouldn't be sleeping on my boyfriends couch because minimum wage doesn't even pay for the basic stuff like RENT, FOOD, AND HOT WATER!!!!  
  
On ward hooooooo.  
  
KINGDOM Chapter 3  
  
Li was quite pleased with what the dead spy had told him. He hadn't heard from "prince" Eriol in quite some time, but it would seem that the plan was going quite nicely. It was time for him to make an appearance to the young demon and to have a little fun. "Talya, Maria!!!" Two figures appeared before Li. One was dressed in skintight leather pants and a leather top that that criss-crossed in the back. The other was dressed in knee-high boots, very short skirt, and a black bra with a biker's jacket over it.  
"Yes master" they said in unison. Li sneered at them " I want to know more about this Sakura" he said the name as though it was poison on his tongue " I will give you the ability to walk during the day. You will have to return here every night with information or you shall never see the day again. Now leave." Li waved his hand and the to figures immediately left.  
Li walked to his room once the two girls had left. In the middle of the room was a king size bed with blackish-red silk sheets. Just as he neared the bed did something start to move underneath the sheets. "Meiling, get dressed I have a job for you." Li's voice was eerily calm yet it still resounded of the wall.  
The person he was talking to sat strait up at the sound of his voice allowing the blankets to fall reveling her naked body underneath. " Li. a mission what kind?" she asked in a slightly perturbed voice. All Li could do was sneer he could hear the racing of her heartbeat and he could smell that she was becoming aroused along with her fear.  
" You will be retrieving Eriol, it would seem that he hasn't been a good boy and that he needs punishment." Li's voice was so cold that it sent chills up and down Meiling's spine. The coldness also told her that he wasn't in the mood for her.  
" as you wish my lord I shall get dressed and make myself known to him." Was all that she said as she quickly got dressed and disappeared .  
  
Sakura sat on a bench in one of the palaces gardens.(a/n the 'palace' is more like a really huge mansion that is also like an embassy.) Yue and Kero stood close by. It was beginning to annoy her that she had no alone time, everywhere she went one of her guardians were standing right there.  
She had tried to find out more about her soon-to-be-husband but that proved to be very unsuccessful. Eriol was rarely seen out side during the day and though he was always seen at night. She had thought it was quite weird that he would only go outside at night, especially since demons owned the night. Also that he spent most of his day in the library, study, or his room.  
"Kero." Sakura's voice held little emotion, and at the moment it sounded slightly annoyed. Kero flew to her side. (he's in his small form) "yes, Sakura?" Sakura didn't even turn her head in his direction, " What do you know of Eriol?" Kero quickly recovered from the shock. " not a lot, just that he has real strong magic aura and that he has no known past. Other than that nothing not even Yue has been able to find anything on him." Kero sounded proud " you knew I was going to check Sakura. I can't just let any one marry you and then take you away." Sakura had to smile at that. She knew Kero really cared for her and would never let anything purposely bad happen to her.  
Behind Sakura stood a slightly shocked Yue. He had seen Sakura smile. It had been the first true smile on her face since he had started. Yue silently cursed himself for being so stupid in the first place.  
He had found out since she had started protecting her that underneath her cold demeanor was a very warm and kind person. He had found that out from the calming effect her aura had on him and on other people around her. He had tried to find out from Kero why she was like that, but not even Kero new.  
Suddenly both Yue and Kero caught the scent of the one thing that was rarely seen during the day- demons-  
  
I am soo cruel I know. Thank you for all those that have reviewed. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but since school is finally out, YEA ( I will have more time to write and do more updates. I'm also sorry if I offended any one in the author's notes chapter, I see that there are a lot of readers and only a hand full of reviews. So any way please review you'll make me happy and you'll help me boost my extremely small ego. Ciao for now. 


	5. chapter 5

Yo, I am back to take another shoot at this story.  
  
Disclaimer: no I still do not own CCS but if you are filthy rich and would like to give me a present I would love it *_* It may be awhile before I can update the next chapter since I now have two full time jobs and a part-time I don't have a lot of time during the day and I am very tired at night (god damn minimum wage) if you want me to email you when I update please leave your e-mail in the review or send it to me Thanks  
  
Oh just so you know the time lapse between when Li sends his minions and Sakura in the park is about a two weeks and yes I know she was going to get married with in two weeks but that seemed a little to fast for me to try and write so I changed it you'll just have to read and find out how I did. Now on with the show  
  
Demons were not supposed to be out during the day. It was common knowledge that all except the dark lord (Li) himself couldn't walk out during the day or they would die. Both Kero and Yue silently prepared for battle. They were both paying so much attention to getting ready to fight that they didn't see Sakura slip away. Thank god for stink bombs or in these case demon bombs. Those too really need to learn to lighten up or they'll have a heart attack before the year is up. Sakura thought to her self silently as she quickly and oh so quietly slipped away from her two guardians. She had been planning her escape from the day that she had gotten back and then had the so-called wedding postponed for another month. She snickered slightly as she remembered the excuse she gave to have it postponed- I want every thing perfect, and I want a huge wedding with all the royal families attending including great Britain I want them jealous with envy. - That was all she had to say and her father was off and running with plans to redo every thing. It was a good thing that Sakura kept up with the local and daily trends of today's youth or she would stick out like a sore thumb. She wore a pair of lose jeans, a baggy shirt, a hat to conceal her long hair, and a pair of Nikes. All and all she looked like a boy, which was just the look, she was going for at the moment. Unknown to Sakura was the fact that part of her plan had gone wrong. The demons that Li had sent were now following her. They had found the bombs and had destroyed them then they sent forth a lowly dumb-ass to engage battle with her two guardians. They knew that Sakura had been planning an escape and they were ordered to get her away from her guardians and off the grounds so that they could take easily take her. They had helped her escaped so now all they had to do was put the second part of the plan into action and they would have her.  
  
The fight took only about 10 minuets but it was what waited after the fight that was worst, Sakura was no longer with them. They searched the area a few minuets before finally catching a whiff of her scent and realizing that she had run away. As both Yue And Kero were both wondering how they were going to tell her father that his daughter was missing, Eriol decided to make an appearance. " Ah there you are, where is my lovely bride-to-be?" Eriol asked in a steady, happy voice as he walked up to both of the pondering guardians, with a very a beautiful and equally annoying girl following him. Suddenly both the guardians became very nervous. Finally Kero replied " uh. well you see . uh .the.uh thing is.uh" "Sakura is missing she ran off while we were fighting off an attacker." Yue quickly interjected. Eriol's face suddenly fell as the girls right beside him had a look of forced concerned on her face. " So you mean she was kidnapped?" she sad with every once of concern she could muster. KERO shook his as Yue replied to her question " no lady meiling it would seem that she ran away on her own. I just hope we can find her before any of those filthy demons do." Meiling had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't reply to the last comment. Eriol had finally recovered from his shock though he was still deathly pale " So why in hell are you two still standing here chatting with us when she could be getting in only god knows what?" Eriol asked slightly peeved at the situation. He already knew that Li had sent two of his best to watch Sakura and he could only imagine what Li was planning. Once the words had left his mouth both of the guardians quickly excused them selves as they ran of towards the king's office. Once they were gone Eriol turned to meiling who was now wearing her usual evil stonic face. " What is he planning?" there was no need to elaborate on who 'he' was. Meiling smiled slightly before replying " a bargaining her for the kingdom of course. You know he's been planning this for quite a long time." Her voice dripped with venom as she remembered how the last few years had been plague with the planning of the kidnapping of Sakura. Also how Li reacted when he saw the most recent picture of her. "I know that you dumb bitch that is why I am here." Eriol coldly hissed at her. Meiling narrowed her eyes at him no one got away with calling her a dumb bitch except Li him self. " How dare you, if you had checked in a lot more then I wouldn't be standing here babysitting your pitiful little ass." And with that she lunged at Eriol in an attempted to harm him. Eriol moved with such speed and grace that only an old demon could have. Meiling didn't even see it coming in till she was pinned against the ground. " How dare you attack me, if it wasn't that Li has a fondness for you at the moment and reserved the right to kill you, you would be dead for what you just attempted to do." Eriol hissed at her before letting her go and quickly disappearing. Meiling sat up and rubbed her neck as she chastised her self for being so stupid. God damn it. I should have been more careful he is a superior in age and in strength. He could have killed me. Next time I will learn to be more careful. Meiling was still silently brooding when she disappeared. Tomoyo had seen it all. She had seen when the woman attacked the man and the man quickly counter it she even saw the man disappear just like the woman had done. Tomoyo had just arrived; she was here to help plan the wedding. Well it was more like make the dresses that the bride's maid were going to wear along with the bride's gown. She was so happy that they had asked her to help with Sakura's wedding that she had asked them not to tell her that she was coming so that she could surprise her. Tomoyo knew that Sakura never liked the idea of arranged marriages, so she was betting that Sakura was doing all that she could to hold off on the marriage, but she would have never guessed that she would run away. Sakura had been sent to live with Tomoyo and her mother when they were only four. (A/n the girl's were four years old not Tomoyo's mother, too o_O) Tomoyo had noticed that Sakura was a very bubbly (happy) girl, but after years of miss Lovely's academy for girl's, she changed Sakura was only that way when she was in the private company of her close friends- Tomoyo and Kero- to the public she remained properly unemotional and detached from any thing.  
  
YEAH BABY! I finally got another chapter done ~ Does a little dance around the room before sitting down again~ I have finally come to a decision I do not care if you R&R as long as there are 3 visits per chapter I will continue writing. I will thank all those that have R&R my story you guys are the best I thank you greatly  
  
~slings confetti around with a sign over head saying THANK YOU~ Any way if you do have a chance please R&R and also if you want me to e- mail you with the updates please send me your e-mail addy or leave it in a review. My email address is kili087@yahoo.com And if you have any questions for me please don't hesitate to ask.  
  
Ciao for now.  
  
P.S. When you have the time check out some of my other stories  
  
Poems- just some poetry I wrote and decided to put up When is it.- post apocalyptic years ago four beings were created to help set the troubled and forgotten youth of tomorrow free but something went wrong and they were lost. Now it is up to one person to locate and bring back alive the only problem is that they have their own demons to face. Here we are- ever wonder how vampires came to be? This story takes place in about 20,000 B.C in the time of the pharos of Egypt and of Greece. Two siblings have to fight to keep their humanity alive and they're past a secret, but as one begins to lose what they hold dear, the other must make a life altering decision. 


	6. chapter 6

I am back sorry for the wait, but I have been working over time so I can get some money O_o. Any way if you want to know when I update please leave it in a review or e-mail me at kili087@yahoo.com and I'll let you know. Also I would love ideas of where you would like to see this story go and how I can improve it. Disclaimer: I DO Not OWN 'EM!!! If I did I wouldn't be working over time for a shitty, sexist boss who has absolutely no appreciation for those who work tirelessly for the asshole. Sorry, on with chapter six! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was defiantly not used to the "big city", but she had already decided that she was defiantly not going to turn around and go back to her hell. Instead she turned on her cd player and listened to her Linkin Park cd (METEORA ^_^) as she got on the train.  
Talya and Maria stayed as close as possible. Poor Sakura, she had absolutely no idea what was waiting for her. Sakura was just vaguely aware of the people that were getting on and off the train. She had bought a ticket to LA. She had decided before she runaway that if she was going to do it she was going to go some place warm.  
The train had just stopped to let on more passengers and luggage. Sakura was so engross in her own world that she didn't notice the man standing beside her until he tapped her on her shoulder. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin.  
She smiled as she placed a hand over her racing heart and took off her headphones. The man smiled back, but the smile wasn't kind it was slightly cold. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that I was only asking if this seat was taken." The man had chocolate/ cinnamon brown hair, amber eyes, one hell of a body (you know what I'm talking about 'the works'), and he spoke with a New Yorker accent. " Oh no you can sit here if you wish." She said as she moved to pick up her stuff.  
Once he was sitting, she turned to him and said " I'm Ying Fa (I think that's how it's spelled). Where you going?" The man turned to her, his stare felt as though it was looking in to the depths of her soul. " Xiao Lang, LA. You?" Was his reply. Sakura smiled " Cool, I'm going there myself." The man raised an eyebrow before saying "Oh, is that so. What is a beautiful lady such as your self traveling all the way to LA?"  
Sakura blushed at the compliment given to her. She remained quite for a short while as she racked her brain to figure out a good answer to his question. The man could see her obvious discomfort and if she had looked up at that moment, she would have seen the he was enjoying her discomfort. " Well, I decided that I needed a change. So I decided a change in pace and in climate would be good. And you, why are you going?"  
Li looked at Sakura. He was surprised at how talkative she was. However, he was more surprised at how beautiful she was. He had seen a picture of her but it did little justice to the true thing.  
" No I don't mind . Ying Fa." Li paused slightly reading her thoughts before he continued, " I'm going there because there is some pertinent business that requires my personal attention." Behind Li and Sakura sat Talya and Maria. They were slight shell shocked from seeing, their master, Li sit beside Sakura and act relatively humane.  
As they both sat quietly behind them, they could hear all of their conversation. They heard the hidden meaning to his reason why he was going to LA. They heard him tell them to meet him in the luggage car to discuss business, later that evening.  
After an hour or two talking Sakura finally decided to take a nap for a while. That was when Li decided it would be good to take a walk. Just as he left the car did he take note of the time, 6:00. Once he was in the luggage car did he call upon his two followers. "Well?" his voice was so cold that it was ice it self. Talya and Maria both came out and bowed slightly. Maria was the first to speak " I thought you wanted us to take her?" Maria's voice was slightly unsure of what to say. Li sneered at the uncertainty in her voice, " I thought it would be best if I handle this personally, besides its been a while since I've gotten one to play with." The last part of the sentence sent chills down their backs, not just because of the way, he said it but also the way he looked. The cold look in his eyes and the cruel smile that was playing on his lips, gave him the look of a true killer. Then there was a different glint in his cold amber eyes, a look that look somewhat like lust. "Maria Return and tell Meiling that I want Eriol and her back within the next 8 days. Now leave." Li had not taken his eyes off Talya who was unusually quite during the whole exchange. Maria was about to say something when she noticed that Li had taken a step towards Talya, who had not moved at spoken at all. Once, Maria had left did Li attempt to appease his desire. his lust. It was one of the most violent encounters he had ever had. Within 10 minuets, he had killed her (feisty little bastard ain't he o_O) and with the quick wave of his hand, her body was gone but his desire wasn't. Suddenly he felt the urge to return to his seat, he knew that Sakura was about to wake up. Just as he sat down did her eyes flutter open. He felt a sudden pulled at his heart when he saw her flashed a smile at him. " You didn't sit there the whole time, did you, Xiao?" "No, I got up to grab something to eat. Now that I mentioned that here." He threw her a roll that he pulled from a bag.  
  
Her eyes widen at the sight of it. " Tha . thank you, Xiao. How did you know?" Li smiled slightly before replying, " your stomach was growling so loud that I could barely thing, and from the looks of it you bought the bare minimum for the ticket which doesn't include food or sleeping accommodations, am I right. Which probably means that this was an impromptu trip." Sakura Looked shocked at what he had said, not only was he correct but also how could he known that. Li looked quite pleased with the fact that her heart was starting to race and the look of fear starting to appear across her face. Then he started to feel slightly guilty for scaring her. He pushed a side that feeling with disgust, he was Xiao Lang (Syaoran) Li Demon king; he was the very thing that defined evil. "Well I was thinking since you decided for a little change that I could help you.." Li's voice suddenly grew colder as he talked to her. It was then that she noticed that there were no other passengers in this particular train car. " I'm willing to bet that your family would pay a very nice ransom for you." Li leaned in slightly as he took her chin his hand. Suddenly Sakura got back her backbone when he touched her and pulled away from him as she slapped him hard. The slap didn't hurt, it tingled slightly but that was all. Li's face suddenly harden as he stood up and yanked Sakura from her seat, making her stuff clatter to the ground. He pulled her taunt against his body before he said, " I would not do that again if I were you. I've slaughtered for a lot less." His voice was colder than ice and harder than steel. From the look in his eyes, he was also enjoying the fact that she was scared. Sakura tried to tear her eyes from his cold amber ones but it seemed as though she could not. "Why me, jackass? I mean you could've have taken any one, asshole, but you choose me." Sakura sudden outburst forced Li to let go of her while she went on with her rampage. Li didn't have to worry about Sakura trying to escape he had already sealed the doors. Sakura had turned to him waiting for to answer her when she notices two things, one he wasn't holding her, and two there was a strange look in his eyes.  
Li stood there watching her with amusement obvious on his face. Yet, as he stood there he had a longing to hold her in his arms as he had done only moments before. He could tell his body missed her warmth and it was starting to drive him nuts. He had never felt anything this strong before even before evil had claimed him, he had never desire anything as what he was now. Li saw that she was waiting for an answer from him and that her fear of him was steadily growing again and for so reason just that alone made him ache. He suddenly started to circle her as if she was prey. " You want to know why, koi?" he whispered in her ear from behind her as his arm snaked its way around her waist. Sakura felt funny since this all began. When Li had pulled her against her, she felt hot, as if she had fire running through her veins. Now she felt the same way, only now were ever he touched her there were small fires erupting there. She could feel Li's lips against her ear and his warm breath down her throat. Li didn't even bother waiting for her answer when he started to kiss her, hell he wasn't even thinking when his lips started brushing over her pulse point. He knew it was a mistake to touch her but now it was to late. He continued down her throat to her shoulders when she made no protest he turned her around to catch her lips in a soul-searing kiss. Sakura was surprised when she first felt Li's lips brush against her throat. Yet, for some reason it felt so good to have him kiss her. She wanted more when he suddenly turned her around and claimed her lips. Her gasp gave him the ability to deepen the kiss. Sakura felt her head spinning from the lack of oxygen when Li started kissing her jaw line moving to her ear. Both their hands started doing some exploring of their own. Sakura started to kiss Li when he began to nibble at her throat. Li felt like he was drunk. He couldn't get enough of her. His mind had long since given up trying to tell him to stop that what he was doing wasn't right. His instincts had taken over. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to, not that her moans were helping any. He could feel her rubbing against him in perfect agonizing pleasure. " Sakura. do you want me?" Li huskily whispered in her ear. Sakura was running her hands over his back when she notices a distinct hardness press into her. Every time she press her hips into his she felt shocks of electricity shoot through every time she did it, and from the groans he was giving she could tell that he did too. It took her moment to figure out what Li had asked her. She could only nod when she did because she didn't trust her voice. She could feel him smirking against her neck when she answered him. "Good". Suddenly he was kissing/sucking her lips. She could barely register the fact that the scenery had long since changed from the train to a huge room. Li laid Sakura on the silk covered bed that was in the middle of the room. He only broke the kiss when he pulled off her shirt and bra. He saw her shiver. He didn't know if it was from the slight chill to the room or from his gaze. Sakura tried to cover her self when she felt a chilled wind brush across her now bare chest. "Don't" said Li as he pulled her arms away. Sakura looked up at him with untried innocence " Don't what?" he moved forward to kiss her as a hand started to touch her breast. " Don't hide your self from me. Your so beautiful, Koi." He said as he nuzzled her neck, before moving down to her chest. Sakura's hands started to pull at his shirt wanting more contact than what she was getting. Once his shirt was gone, she flatten her palms over his well-toned chest. From the little light that was in the room, she could tell that he had the perfect body. She started to pant as Li suckled her breast. She could feel his hand brushing against her secret place. She was so wet when he brushed against her. She could feel him probing her. She had tangled her fingers in his hair as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her. Soon it became too much for her to handle and suddenly she snapped. Her scream sounded like a broken up version of his name. Li started kissing downward when she came, smirking the whole time. Sakura tried to catch her breath when she felt him kissing her abdomen. He was griping her thighs tightly as he spread them for better access. He looked down at her, she was soaking wet with her juices. Her eyes were screwed shut as she tried to regain control of her breathing. " Look at me, Sakura." Sakura eyes flew open to look at him. She watched as he lowered his mouth to her nether lips. She wanted to look away but couldn't, it was as if his cold heated gaze had entranced her. His eyes never left hers as he ate her. She tasted so sweet and all he wanted was more. He felt her insides trying to grip his tongue as he licked her. 'More' was all he could thing during this. He was quite pleased with himself he felt her shake and a second helping of her wonderful juices came out. Once he had licked her clean did he kiss his way back to her lips. Sakura could taste her self on his lips and in his mouth when she shoved her tongue past to duel the unyielding battle. She could feel the material of his pants nipping at her and she wanted them gone. She slightly growled in frustration and because she was the only one not dressed. Li chuckled when he heard her growl and lift her hips to his. He felt her tiny little hands try to unbutton his pants. He leaned to her ear " Having problems?" his voiced sounded amused at the fact that she was having problems. Suddenly Li found himself looking up at the ceiling with her straddling him. At first she was kissing/licking/nipping at his chest but the need burn inside her grew too much for her to handle. So, she began to move down to where she felt the hardness. She may have been a virgin but she knew what it was. When she finally got off his pants and boxers did she notice that he was very well endowed. Li watched her during her whole exploration. The little light that was in the room made her look unearthly. Her pale skin glowed along with her emerald green eyes. He was so engrossed in his thoughts of her that he didn't notice he was completely nude until he felt her take his rock hard member in her mouth. It was a tight fit but she gotten him all in her mouth. When she first felt him thrust up she almost had gagged. Soon they had a set rhythm. He entwined his fingers in her hair when he felt her sucking him. He looked at the back of her head as it bobbed up and down. He felt his climax fast approaching and tried to pull her off while saying " Sakura.oh. you have to.um.keep going.no. stop.Sakura" Sakura smiled slightly she loved the power she had over him. She almost gagged when he came in her mouth. A little of it dribbled out on her chin and he thought she looked wonderfully erotic. He suddenly pulled her up to kiss her, flipping her over in the process. He skillfully balanced his weight on his arms as he positioned himself at her entrance. He pulled away from the kissed to look at her. "sorry" was the only thing he said before reclaiming her lips and thrusting himself all the way to the hilt. Her scream was lost it his mouth when he broke her barrier. She felt him still and whisper sweet nothings in her ear trying to ease the pain she felt. When she was ready, she raised her hips to rub against his. He looked at her while he slowly started to thrust into making sure she was okay. Soon the pain gave away to an unbelievable pleasure. Soon she was raising her hips to meet his. At first he had to rest his head against her shoulder, she was so tight that it was difficult to maintain his self-control. When he felt her rub against him he gathered all the control he could muster. She hoarsely chocked out for him to go faster which he happily did. She knew that he was holding back on her and she wanted him to lose control. "please.harder.um.faster" was all that Sakura said before he lost control. He was pounding it to her so fast and hard that she was pushed over the edge. Li felt his control slip and felt and heard her climax. Her rippling muscles triggered his own climax. She moaned when she felt something to warm enter her. Just before he pulled out of her, she felt him bite her, " Mine."  
  
Sakura jolted awake from the position she was in, which was her head leaning on the window next to her. She noticed that Li had just sat down beside her and looked slightly worried " you okay?"  
  
YEAH BABY! I finally have another one out. Sorry for the long wait but work, babysitting, and other stuff I just haven't had the time to update. Any who. thank you all for those who have reviewed I love you all and for those who just read it then leave 'glares at audience' please review I don't mind flames and what not.  
  
I didn't originally mean for this chapter to have a lemon in it but I started writing and thought that it would fit in with the way things are going. Any way you'll just have to wait until next time to see what happens,  
  
P.s I know there is some OCness but it will be explained in all do time. 


	7. chapter 7

Okay I have finally got another one of this out. To all those who have reviewed THANK YOU, THANK YOU, ^_^ I was feeling down, and thought about canceling this story but when I read all the reviews, I decided to keep on going. Okay now to clear up some things Syaoran and Sakura are NOT a couple yet. The Lemon in the last chapter was apart of a dream sequence. It was kind of like a premonition, hint hint. No I do not own CCS. I do own the plot and a few original char. Though. I am way to broke so I defiantly know I don't own them.  
  
Sakura had jolted awake. Never in her life had she experienced anything like that it was a dream defiantly but it felt so real. As she looked at the man beside her, she could see that he was hiding something from her. it was at that moment the train decided that it was a good time to make the announcement that it was coming into Denver, Colorado in the next 25 minuets.  
  
Li looked at Sakura with a worried look on his face. She had suddenly woke up and looked as though she had seen a ghost. The thing that Li feared, well maybe not feared or worried over, was that she could possibly be coming into her powers and if that was true she would be two years early meaning that she was probably very powerful. With that thought running through his mind, it seemed to only feed the need/want to have her as his. no one of his own. When Li heard the call for Denver, he saw a look in her eyes that told him that she was going to get off here instead of LA. Damn, I hate when plans go astride. Oh, well at least I planned a back up if this were to happen. Nito, Verx, Kersod, Natul, Mirkquil, plans changed, she's going to get off at Denver. I want you to do the back up plan instead.  
  
Sakura was relived that she could get off soon. For some odd reason she got the sudden urge to get away from the man that was sitting beside her. then she remembered why he was still waiting for her. " sorry Master Li.." Wait a minuet did I just say. no I couldn't have said that. Why is he looking at me like ack I did say that, stupid, stupid, stupid I can't believe I said that.  
  
Li looked at her slightly surprised that she had said that I must've heard wrong. It must be old age that's starting to catch up on me it's the only possibility there is no way that this weakling could be my one. Just as he finished that thought two men walk in  
  
"reach for the skies, people. This is a hold up. Now don't you dare try any funny stuff especially you." The man seemed to point that last part to the man sitting beside Sakura. When she turned her head to look at him she notice that his amber eyes had harden slightly and it looked as though he was restraining something with in.  
  
" now if you will all just move quickly and quietly to the front of the train this will all be over shortly." The second man growled out the statement. The first man stopped sakura and Li from getting up saying " not you we need some body back here in case anything goes wrong, Dude get the rest of them out of here."  
  
Once every one was out and the other man had left did the first man finally let the gun fall to his side. " man, do you know how hard it is to get on this damn train. There better be some big payoff in the back." He said as he helped Li up from his seat.  
  
Sakura sat slightly shell shocked as she watched the bad guy address Li in a friendly manner then lift him to his feet. Once she had recovered she finally voiced her confusion " What's going on?" Li and the other man just sneered at her before Li replied " a hold-up, and you love are goods." His voice was so cold that it reminded her of her dream. Suddenly she very aroused and she didn't know why. Both men could smell her reaction, one man sneered as the other man started to growl.  
  
" Nito Go get the others and tell them that we are ready to leave and that I'll see them when they get there." Li grounded out to the other man. The other man merely nodded and left with out saying a word. The man smiled to himself when he remembered the way Li had acted when he smelt her arousal, so he has found her. this is going to be one very long week.  
  
YEAH BABY!!!!! I have finally got it finished. Writer block's sucks big time. I wanted it longer but I decided that I would put up another chapter or two along with this one. As always please R&R and thanks to every one. 


	8. chapter 8

Yeah yeah I know its been a while but life's been hell right now. Seems like every time I turn around life is reminding me how much a bitch it can be.  
  
Any way seeing as though I didn't upload a twofer you get a slightly xtra long one this time.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. He didn't know what came over him. When he looked at her she became very aroused, why he didn't know. Many men and women have been known to die from a heart attack when he glared but never become aroused when he did it.  
  
He felt the strong urge to comfort her when he saw how scared she was, but his pride stopped him. Well that and his iron will not to do so. He watched as she turned her head from him. There was something in her eyes. A silent fire was burning in side of her. she was a nice person but right now she wanted to.. Oh she didn't know what she wanted to do.  
  
"You're him aren't you?" Sakura asked quietly. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her as he turned to face her. "Who?" his voice was still colder than ice and it was still giving her the same reactions as before. " The King of Evil, Master Li Syaoran." He only nodded in answer, knowing she wasn't finished. " What are you going to do with me... I mean .." She trailed off as the train door opened and a woman stepped in. She was dressed in all black leather that was so tight it looked as though she couldn't breath. Li looked as though he wasn't pleased with seeing her ( I wonder how you could tell the difference.)  
  
" You're late Natul." Li's voice was colder then ice. The woman was bowing at his feet. Whispering " I'm sorry my lord." Suddenly Li kicked the woman sending her across the train. " Natul, I expect stupid from some but your old enough to know.. Now, take her" he grabbed and threw Sakura at the woman he addressed Natul, before he continued " her highness will be staying in the royal dungeon. not a scratch on her, just scare her. Once done come to my chambers. Now out of my sights."  
  
The woman grabbed Sakura and disappeared. Syaoran's mood was falling more by the second. He suddenly willed him-self to another place. "VERX!!!!!!!!!!" Li yelled A man with purple hair appeared beside him. "Yes, Mi-lord you yelled." Li glared at the man that could have frozen ice. ( oh I think I would love to see that o_O) " I am not un the mood asshole. The girl will be ransomed at the price of her kingdom, also when Meiling and Eriol return tell him he shall do as he pleases with her." Verx looked at him questionably, " what Girl would that be, Sire?"  
  
Li had turned his backed to the man but upon hearing, his comment he whirled around, His eyes flashed blood red just before he grab the man and slammed him into a nearby wall. " Do . not . play . dumb . with . me, . word . travels . fast, . especially . in . the . night . kingdom." Li spat each word at him and bared his extremely sharpened fangs to him. Li effortlessly threw the purple haired man, Verx, across the room and yell" LEAVE, BEFORE I KILL YOU."  
  
Verx left as quickly as possible, he knew that Li of course did not require to be in the presence of a demon to kill them but he did not want to take a chance of what he would do if he foolishly decide to stay with in the dark lords presence. Verx quickly delivered the ransom Li had ordered along with his message to Eriol.  
  
Sakura's father was restless. His daughter had run-away, and them she was kidnapped, not by any one but the dark lord him-self, Li Syaoran. Moreover, at that very moment he wanted the whole Avalon kingdom. Nearby Yue and Kero stood silently, both had bashed each other and them selves to death and now they were trying to find away to get back their charge.  
  
Suddenly the king stopped and yelled at the top of his lungs, " ERIOL!!!!!!!!!" He kept yelling as he ran out of the room with both Yue and Kero following. The king went straight to his soon to be son-in-laws room but found it empty. Not pleased with his findings, he kept yelling until Eriol appeared.  
  
Eriol bowed and replied, " You called me, your majesty." The king sneered and said " Where is she?" Eriol's cool composure almost faltered but he kept the act up and played the confused and dumb son well, " she who?" the king got in Eriol's face and yelled, " SHE WHO!!!!! My daughter that's who, what did you do with her boy!"  
  
Eriol shook his head and sadly smiled " I do not know I have going against orders, and as it would it seems he will not let her where a bouts seep out." This statement outraged the king but also Sakura's guardians as well. Eriol suddenly found himself looking up into the eye of a very angry Cero.  
  
"If so much of a hair is harmed on her I will find you and make you regret the day you were born. You may have only known her a short time but her whole life I have known her, and she MY charge." Absolutely no one had ever seen the great Cerobaros angry and from the looks of it, no one ever did.  
  
Eriol looked at the guardian calmly before suddenly appearing out from under him and across the room. The king looked horrified as he witnessed this and suddenly he was yelling for the guards to come. Eriol realizing that his time was up quickly disappeared from the room leaving two items behind, a letter in the middle of a scorched circle.  
  
Eriol quietly appeared in Tomoyo's bedroom and walked to her bed before he awoke her. " Tomoyo, wake up! I must speak with you." She could her the urgency in his voice and immediately woke from her ever-peaceful slumber. " Huh, Eriol! What's wrong?" Eriol smiled sadly and shook his head, " It would seem that we all hold Sakura dear to our hearts, and that we all hold very different opinions too. I fear that my life is in danger and that I must go."  
  
Tomoyo sat up, forgetting that she had been too hot and had worn only underwear to bed. Eriol saw the covers fall from her as she said "What! No you mustn't" his eyes swept over her form possessively lustful. Tomoyo saw the look in his eyes and suddenly remembered that she was in her underwear, gasping as she suddenly yanked the covers up to her chin blushing at the same time.  
  
A lecherous grin made its way on to Eriol's lips as he watched her blush from shyness. His demon instinct was quickly taking over him. He shook his head to clear it, when he looked at her he saw worry in his eyes, " I came to say good-bye. To bid you farewell, MY luv." She was just about to comment when he suddenly disappeared and she awoke from her sleep.  
  
Sakura glanced at Natul as she sat in an extremely dark room. From what she had been able to find out, she was in a bedroom, huge, with plush carpeting and a huge bed in the center, and that it was cool, too. Natul sat at a desk watching Sakura impassively. She hated babysitting, but dare not leave her in case her lord came back to find her gone.  
  
Suddenly, the huge oak doors were thrown opened as a very angry Li stormed in, before they were slammed shut. Suddenly Natul felt impending doom, when she heard the doors slammed. Li never gave her a chance, when he saw that she was in his room. With a slight flick of his wrist, Natul busted into flames.  
  
Sakura watched the whole scene with wide eyes. The screams echoed through the whole room as Natul burned to death. Her eyes widened even more when Li turned to face her, his face was even more callous than before.  
  
Li looked at Sakura, the anger that still rushed through him now feed the growing need to claim her. true it had only been about a day since she had been kidnapped by him but time had long since lost his meaning to him. He walked towards her like a predator stalking its prey only problem she was his prey.  
  
No matter how she tried, she was attracted to this man, no this demon king. She knew of boyfriends and crushes, but none of them evoked such feelings as he did, Just thinking about her made her squirm. She gasped as he pounced her, successfully trapping her body between his and the bed.  
  
Syaoran watched as she looked at him trying to figure a way out. That was when he pounced her, and slamming her into the bed under her. her body mold right into his, as he caught her lips into a near painful kiss.  
  
(You'll have to wait for the lemon scene it'll end up in another chapter.)  
  
Near dawn was when Syaoran finally fell asleep, cradling his lover's body to his. She didn't protest, she was too tired to do so. Instead, she allowed him to do what he pleased with her.  
  
After sleeping all day, Li finally awoke to find an angel in his arms. He watched as she slept. He then noticed the bite mark on her neck, and realized the inevitable, he had claimed her, and now whether or not she wanted it she was his.  
  
Hell fucking ya, baby. I did it I have completed another chapter. Anywayz tell me whatcha think, as I've said before so sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Ciao for now...... 


	9. chapter 9

IIII'MMMM Baaaacccckkkk. And I'm bad. Okay who ever made that up was a freaking genius. Anywaz I am soooooooo sorry for the oh oh oh so long wait, but when you take on two full time jobs, a part time job, a needing-help- teenager, part-time college, and occasionally babysitting a 9yr old, you just don't seem to have enough time in a day to do it all and get in a few "fun" things too (I am only 19.5yrs living a 45yr old life, god life is so fucking unfair: { wouldn't be so bad if I could legally drink). Oh well, some how with me and my two roommates we make it work and occasionally the ends do actually meet with out some extreme hoping. Well, since I've been gone so long I'll give you something most of you have probably been praying for me to write.. Yes it is that next chapter that I did not write and more twisted plot line thrown in the mix.  
  
P.s thank all those who have reviewed ya'll R the 1s that keep me going:p  
  
Disclaimer: I know I haven't put one of these down in a while but considering I can barely get by day 2 day I thought it was kind of of redundant to put 1 of these down.. HELL FUCKING NO, I DO NOT, I repeat, I DO NOT OWN CCS, IF I DID I WOULD NOT PRAYING THAT THE ENDS WILL MEET EVERY MONTH. Though if some one fells pity for my sorrowful plight I don't mind a gift of such.  
  
When Sakura woke up, she noticed three things, one she was nude, two she had aches and pains all over, and three she was spooned against a well- chiseled male chest. At first she wanted to scream and squirm but as the memories of the previous night came to her and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist tightened was accompanied with a low tired growl and a face snuggling into her neck, she rethought her whole plan.  
  
Li was awake long before she ever was, so that gave him time to think. It had been a very long time since he had become a demon. Exactly 40,000 yrs ago he was just a mere mortal prepare his ascension to the throne. But lady fate must have had a different plan for him. For many yrs he had many potential mates, but the one who he has hated since her birth was his.  
  
Shortly after Li did a little thinking he fell in to a in between sleep as his body was in a to comfortable of a spot to let the extremely rare opportunity pass it by, being spooned against a sleeping warm supple female. Li fell asleep with a slight smile gracing his lips.  
  
He woke up slightly when he felt Sakura starting to move. He tightens his hold on her as a low growl spilled from his lips as he rubbed his face against her neck. "You're awake." He said in the same cold husky voice as the night before. Sakura gasped slightly before nodding her head, " What. What are you going to do?. with me?" she asked keeping her eyes straight in front of her.  
  
Li smiled a slightly cruel amused smile, " I don't know. You belong to me now so." he didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence because Sakura shot up and while holding part of the sheet around her chest she turned around to face Li who was now laying on his back. "JUST BECAUSE YOU FORCED ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU DOES NOT MEAN I BELONG TO SCUM AS THE LIKES OF YOU!!" she yelled as she shoved her finger in his chest and got right up in his face, " I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU ARE, YOU WILL NEVER OWN ME YOU."  
  
Li loved her spunk, but calling him scum was something else. He quickly sat up, grabbed her from toppling over and pulled her into his lap with her back to his chest. (a/n if you have ever sat up in a blanket and turned 180 degrees in it you get a little tangled.) he lowered his lips to her ear, " Didn't your father ever teach you to respect your elders? I own you whether you like it or not, you are my mate, and as for the scum part I do as my nature tells me to do, just as your nature does."  
  
The words weren't as terrifying as most would think, the iciness in his voice chipped away at her, while his warm breath did agonizing things to her senses. Sakura shivered slightly as Li continued his speech. " Besides, I'm not the one who just slept with the king of darkness." Li smirked as Sakura let out a growl of agitation at him. He moved his head slightly as he began kissing her neck stopping briefly at his mark on her neck- shoulder. His hands busied themselves with playing the sheet so that it brushed against her chest in just the right way.  
  
Sakura knew what was about to happen was wrong but at that very moment she could care less, the felling of his chest against her back, his lips nipping at her, along with his hands felt so good. Her mind had gotten stuck in a rut as it just kept repeating ' this is how it should be, so good'. She finally let her head fall backwards to his shoulder as he renewed the mark on her.  
  
Li knew she was enjoying this just as much as he was because of the simple fact that her moans had increased in sound as well as intensity. He knew she was extremely close but he was not about to let her get off just that easy.  
  
Okay now I know that you all do not like cliffies, and personally I don't either. Also there is a lot more to this chapter but I thought since I've been gone so long that I would put out something and appease your appetite. 


	10. chapter 10

A couple of hours later they finally made it out of bed. While dressing Li noticed that Sakura was whimpering as she dressed and as much as he tried his body and his heart disobey him. He walked up behind her just as she was standing from grabbing something from off the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Sakura gasped slightly when she felt arms wrap around her. Then she felt his lips brush across her neck as he rubbed his face there. "you should take a hot bath." He whispered as he cuddled her, she wasn't sure was more annoying, the fact that he was touching her or the fact that he just told her that she needed a bath. She turned around in her arms so that she was facing him and said, "Are you saying I smell, hmmm, I wonder why could it be that I just spent the last hour being FUCKED."  
  
Li couldn't help the slight amused smile that crossed his face. Yes his body was defiantly on strike. And before he could think against it he allowed his head to drop to her shoulder and bury his face into her neck- shoulder, before he replied "No, you smell wonderful but your still sore and a warm bath would do you some good. "  
  
Sakura blushed as she realized that he was trying to be thoughtful and the fact that he was so close to her. "Uh, uh, I, I guess that would be nice. Thank you." A faint smile crested her lips as she turned around to look at him. He had a faint scowl on his as he tried to regain his control back. Looking at him she couldn't help the giggle that seem to boil to the surface in her throat.  
  
He stared at her as she started giggling. "What are you doing?" he sneered getting almost full control back. Sakura quickly stopped her giggling, " gigging." The scowl deepened at her reply, "And why are you 'giggling at me?" Sakura looked around before she stepped away, towards the bathroom door.  
  
sakura didn't know what she was doing as she stepped away from him and a playful grin was creeping across her face, "you looked soo cute and adorable when you did that, "she saw the stone hard face lume above her, still though something told her that he would not hurt her unless she truly deserved it.  
  
Suddenly Sakura was thrown over Li's shoulder, he was walking towards the bathroom. He allowed her to fall in to the incredibly huge and deep tube. He watched as the warm-hot water pooled over her. Sakura felt the warmness seep into her sore muscles and relive some of the tensions there.  
  
Li couldn't help himself as he so willingly slid into the bath, too. After a few hours, Li, Syronian finally left his room to tend to other growing problems like the simple fact that now he couldn't just ransom away his mate and child... Child!!!!! The realization hit him like a ton of bricks; Sakura had become pregnant from all of their strenuous morning activities.  
  
He cursed silently as he walked into his thrown room, not really worrying about his subjects, considering that most were asleep due to the fact that it was still mid-day.  
  
Eriol stood in a darken chamber in the middle of which was a black mystical fire burning illuminating the rest of the room in an eerie glow. On the far wall a feminine figure hung limply. Eriol rapidly tapped a staff against the marble tiled floor, the sound rung oddly throw out the room. The figure was swiftly release from the chains that bound it as it floated towards Eriol, in the light of the black fire one could tell that the person was none other than meilin. The body stopped in front of him, he allowed the head to roll back exposing the soft tender neck and artery. He moved swiftly to her placing his mouth over her neck and piercing it with his razor sharp fangs. He slowly drained what little life she had out of her along with all the power she held. Once Eriol did so he threw the former shell into the black fire allowing it to be consumed by it. Even though he had just feed he was still hungry, but not for what just any mortal could give. He hungered for Tomoyo and only her, the problem was that he could not allow him-self to taint such a creature as her. She was as pure as an angel and he was demon with at least a thousand yrs of blood on his hands. Hands that yearned to trace the ever, wanton body of his Tomoyo. Eriol shook his head trying to erase such thoughts from his head and to gain some control of his ever, rebelling body. Suddenly he had an erg to go and see the dark lord. He didn't get these often so he decided that it would be a good idea to go.  
  
Syaoran laid with one leg thrown recklessly over the arm with his back in the nook of the chair. He sported a demonic scowl on his face, it was a very good thing that the only person stupid enough to come in there was Eriol. Normally Li would be throwing an energy blast at him, but he was so caught up in his thoughts that he only registered the fact that he was standing close by. Eriol knew that Syaoran was in deep concentration when he saw that Li was glowering at the wall. He took a risk and stepped forward saying, "Master Li, is every thing alright?" when he still did not answer Eriol took another step forward and repeated himself again. Finally the dark lord took noticed and snaped "WHAT IS IT YOU, IMBICILE!!" Eriol jumped back slightly before repeating his apologies then said, "is there something bothering you?" Li ignored the question for now and replied "so what was your torment for Meiling?"  
Eriol shook his head knowing he was not going to get an answer from him so he willing gave him the information he wanted knowing full well he could access his mind and diverge the information from him. "I used the Troshinto Me Sindiose (yes it's a real tormenting process, I just don't think that's the proper spelling), then I took her last blood and power for my own."  
The demon lord allowed a sadistic smile to curl upon his lips, he knew how fulfilling the Troshinto Me Sindiose could be, but he could also tell that there was a yearning in Eriol that could only be satisfied by a chosen mate. Eriol had chosen a mate yet had not taken her added even more pure enjoyment to Li's all ready troubled mind.  
  
Sakura roamed about the room, looking at the various pieces in the room. He had pieces dated so far back they were beautiful. One piece that caught her eye was a dragon claw dagger with a diamond-crystal blade. Her fingers traced the handle relishing in the coolness of it.  
Suddenly a voice said "the blade of Aamun-ya-kitu, said to be wielded out of the blood of the gods." Sakura turned around swiftly to look at the trespasser; he was a 6'11" male, with short spiky hair, long venomous nails, and make-up. He reminded her of a Marline Manson. "Who are you?" she asked still holding the blade. He studied her for a moment before replying, "shouldn't I be asking you that, my dear?" he stepped closer leaning in towards her. Sakura gracefully stepped aside, holding her head up in a purely matriarch- article way and said, "considering this is Where my master told me to stay, and that all other demons are restricted from this area... no!" the demon smiled and said "well yes that's true," he paused slightly before he unexpectedly pulled her to him and said "but yer master ain't here."  
  
Okay, ne I did not fall of the deep end I've just been busy. The standered disclaimer apply. I would say more but well you know.  
  
Ciao for now, kili 


	11. chapter 11 realizations

here is another wonderful installment of this increadibly frustrating story. before i go on let me first put a few things down. disclaimer: i don't own CCS. i own the plots and a few other characters i have thrown.  
  
next somebody asked Where i got the idea for Draco. Well i'm sorry to say but he just came to me though i did have to take some of his persona from an old friend that seems to act very similar.  
  
I hope they never actully read this or they may kill me.  
  
next i am trying to write but I'm working on a new project, so Updates may be few and far. ill try as much as possible.  
  
so now on with the reading. Sakura shoved the opposing demon gracefully away. she held her stance steedy as the demon again approched her. "my yer quite de fiesty one. I'z like dem fiesty." he drawled on as he made a another attempt to grab her. again sukura gracefully moved out of his reach. finally curosity got the better of her as she asked, "who are you?" the man smiled like a chesher cat," i'z be michaelz, you?" he made another reach for her which she just as well dodged. she was just about to answer when he continued on, " stay still damn it. i'z not hurt ya, if ya stay still." Anger arouse in Sakura like she had never known, "I beg your pardon, you shall do no such thing. you are not permitted in here, lay one finger on me and it'll not only be me you'll deal with but my master too." her voice rose with each word until she was yelling into the demon's sensitive ears.  
the demon stared at her with inscouplous thought running through his head when a voice from behind her said, "she's right." the demon whipped around upon hearing the cold threatening voice of the dark lord himself. "mi'lord, i did not see you there." sakura moved to stand at syronan's side wordlessly. the demon glared at her still acting oblivious to whom her master was. she stood on the dark lords right just behind him. Li's glare made ice look cozy. he did not like his belongings being touched. exspecially when it was a newly aquire item as sush the case was.  
"mazilo(lowlycur of a demon, half-filth breed), I told every one that this was off limits. anyone who dared entered would die." his hand began to drip with a green oozing lliquid. the demon smelt a soft wonderful smell and stepped back knowing that impending doom was soon to come. " Mi'lord, I apoligize. I heard not of an order." the demon goveled at his feet. the king spat at the groveler and growled out angrily, " bullshit. my orders are not ones to be easily ignored. Mazilo, you of all know better." the scowering demon began to shake as he thought of a decent explination. " I grew curious when I found out there was a female nearby. I did not pay attention to what rooms i walked through." he tried to tame his bodies shaking but he failed horribly.  
The dark demon king's impatentce grew as the thought of the lowly demon even coming close to his mate crossed his mind. Suddenly the demon found himself pressed against the hard cold ceilin with Li hovering close to him. Li's eyes turn completely black, his rage barely contained due to the fact that his mate was so close by. " GET OUT!!!" he yelled causing the room to reverbrate through out. then he added with a lower yet still harsher tone, " If you ever step foot in here again, I will not hesitate to sloughter you in the slowest, most painful way I can come up with." he then threw the demon away from him as he landed ever so gracefully next to Sakura.  
Sakura shudder at the intesity in his steady cold glare. he looked her over as if inspecting her for any harm done. his studing gaze rested of the ancient dagger that she still held. A small smile graced his lips, which meant the corners of his lips where turned up at the edges. most would not have seen it but it didn't go unnoticed by her. she stepped closer casting a slightly disgruntled look at the still cowering demon.  
A low growl brought her gaze back to the dark lord. she shook her head to disprove any questions that made their way through his cold studing gaze. " no harm was done to me my sire." she paused as her brain tried to make sence of why the hell she was so submissive. she shoved it aside as he brushed his knuckles against her cheack in a soothing caring manner.  
one would almost believe such had it not been for the small fact that he was the darkness that every thing feared. he was the ultimate evil. this was the small factor that seemed to undermine such a simple act of love to most. The princess brings her hand to hold the cool on that touched her. she rubbed against the hand before her pride forced to stepped back.  
she bowed before she turned to walk away. she stepped on and over the offending demon. Li scowered yet he did not stop her from leaving. The demon maoned as Sakura purposely stepped on a more delicate part. Then she was gone. A cruel sneer came to surface as an ungodly scream of pain erupted from micheal's mouth. Fire spilled from his body. the poor demon was burning alive.  
  
Eriol paced his room sweat dripped off his body. his body was being tortured and the pain was becoming to great for him. he knew how to end it but such would mean that he would have to claim something that he could not claim. he became more agitated with every passing moment. His demonic side wanted release yet it could not find what it needed.  
  
The king of avalon stormed through the main hall way. Officers lined both sides. they had been searching for the lost heir of avolon for two weeks. no clues as to her where abouts had been found. Most on the case were weary that she was still alive. Kero and Yue were snappy, bitting off every thing that came close. she had been their charge and that seemed to be to big of a task for them to handle.  
The castle was in utter turrmoil. Tomoyo had hit rock bottom. She had barely eaten, taken drink, smiled, laughed. All the things that she would do prior to such recent events had ceased completely. Her body had shruken in size, skin and bones. a ghost of her former being, sullen and reserved.  
All activities that had been on were stopped until the king could find his daughter. No ramsome had been sent which caused the puzzle to become even more distorted than it had been. No one could figure out why no ransome had been given. The police had been forced to searched the whole coast . Though no clues had been yeilded, the case remained open.  
  
Tomoyo laid in the middle of her bed. Silent tears fell as the sullen princess doujibo curled in to the fetal postion. between her best friend disappeared and eriol leaving her, life, living had become almost to much. the void in her heart had grown. she felt a tug to where she didn't know. she had a feeling that if she could wish hard enough that the tug would take her to where it wanted her.  
every day the feeling had grown to almost the point where she had ceased to function. Her days were plagued by a yearning, her nights were plagued by feverish dreams of a man so unknown. a strangled sobbed was release as she tried to move to under the covers.  
The effort was to much for her weakened body. She fell back writhing in pain. The room had darken increasingly since she had laid down. she breath began to slow as sleep took her over.  
Thats when he appeared. eriol looked down at the sleep beauty and frowned. She looked like deathly ill. Yet no smell of illness covered her body. She made a sudden cry and mumbled incoherant words as her arm went towards him. He smiled slightly at the gesture. Even in her sleep she needed him. Then he frown as he noticed the small healing cuts that lined her small pale wrist. he reached down to brush his fingers across her wrist. The light touched caused the hand to recoil as more incoherant words were mummbled. " why do you recoil at my touch? So frail, all alone." he brushed a featherlight kiss against her temple as he continue to whisper to her, " Is Sakura so important that you must destroy your self or is there another that you yearn for?"  
he felt the sudden tug of his demon side and realized that he shouldn't have come. The mere thought of another touching his property drove him to the near edge of losing control. " luv..." he gazed down his breath hitched as the word Eriol slipped passed her lips with a sigh. His brow came to gether in disgust and confusion. " Is it I, who caused this pain? Am I the one that you weep over?" he brushed a chaste kiss against her lips and finished what he was saying before he lost control, " If you ever need me, or anything just close your eyes and I'll be here."  
Then he was gone. Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open and looked about the room. It was cold and empty yet it felt as though a familiur presence had left. Suddenly she started to weep, sobs racked her small body as she called out for the one person that had plagued her since they left.... "ERIOL!" the word echoed through out the room as if to mock her. this only caused her cries to wrack her frail body even harder.  
then she felt her body being cradle against a strong yet gentle body. Soothing words calmed the tears that surfaced in her. she looked at the person that held her with blood-shot eyes. she gasped at the person that held her. It was the one she wanted, Eriol. he smiled down at her, a thin layer of sweat covered him, but he was still smiled.  
Holding her put his body in pure torture. It took all he had in years of strict self discline to just hold the fragil form of his beloved. She rubbed her face against the smooth texture of his shirt. a sigh escaped her lips as sleep once again claimed her. He felt her relax and looked down to see a sleeping angel. He smiled as he held his precious and disappeared from the room.  
  
Kero walked in the room that had held Tomoyo. He had heard a sudden cry and had to investigate it. when he entered the room it was dark and cold. he could tell that this room held no person. he stalked over to the bed fearing that she had finally taken her own life. yet when he reached the bed the indentation of her body was still there. he could smell the wretched smell of demon stenach. he held his breath as a small delicate letter fluttered down to him.  
he caught it in his mouth effortlessly. he stalked out of the room to find yue. he found the stotic gaurdian in the garden that overlooked the city. an overall gourgeous site exspecially at nite as it was now. he dropped the letter on the ground and said with mute displeasure, " she's gone." the staement was simple yet seemed to speak volumes.  
"I know." came the soleum reply of a highly irked gaurdian. " there is a letter. do you wish to read it?" kero watched the other very carefully. they had known each other for a lot longer than most would think but in all that time Kero still couldn't read yue.  
a reside sigh came from the withdrawn yue, " might as well, then we can take the next step." he scooped up the letter and began to read it:  
  
Tomoyo is in good hands. she was deathly ill. She called out for another. I answered her call. Do not fret she is in good hands. no ransome is wanted. just leave us be.  
  
no name was left at the bottom. it utter disguste the paper was crumpled and thrown away from him. He was fuming. The palace was suppost to be impenitrable to demons. Yet somehow two demons had gotten through the gates. Now both of his charges were in the clutches of filth.  
He looked toward the sky. It was a full moon that night causing him to be bathed in a cool eiry light. He emplored every god and godess he could think of to repleal what ever the fates seemed to have against him. the king of avalon was surely going to skin the poor fools who were imcopenten at the very moment.  
the a sudden erge to close his eyes over took him. visions of war and happy families fluttered through his sight. He then felt as though he was surrounded by unfamilur people and he opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in the palace gardens but in a hall, a court hall if he wasn't mistaken.  
in front of him sat a group of three wise men and three wise women. the each studied him. but it was a women of glossemer hair, long and flowing. dressed in the clothing of anceint queens long pasted that caught his attention. she walked towards him with grace that took years of practice to achive.  
Her voice rang like a thousand angel as she spoke softly to him, "You emplore us, but for the wrong reasons. your charges are where they must. Two warring families will be brought together. and the one that was for good that evil had claimed as its owed will be brought back for an age of truth, justice, peace and enllightenment. The beging of where wizards and magicks will be as free and ample as the humans that hath taken over shall be once more."  
she paused as she allowed the information to actully sink in. she began again not allowing him to ask questions, " one of pure innocence will be come one of wisdom and magick. her people will come from near and far to emplore her unpassible knowledge and wisdom. the one of the darkness will stand at her side, protecting her from the shadows that threaten to take over. the gentalman and the artisan to shall seek comfort in another and they will begain a line as equal in power as the wizards before." she stopped unexpectedly.  
the sudden lack of her voice threw him off, he looked about to find himself still standing in the gardens. he looks about confusion written all overhis face. he opens his mouth but could not form words. he shut it and left with out a word to kero.  
  
Sakura sat in one of the many lounges of Li's suit. she had been stuck here for about three weeks give or take a few days. she had fallen in to a routine of after a night of pleasure, they would get up shower, more fun, breakfast. then she would look about. she was restricted to his suits, which included a small spring and garden.  
occasionaly he would appear but most offten she was alone with a gaurd near by. they weren't much for company though. They were most pfften like a stone only watching her from a far. today she was sitting by the spring. Contemplating the sudden feel of being sick. just as the thought crossed her minf a wave of nausia hit her, hard.  
she stood up too quickly causing her to be dizzy. she held it as long as she could. she rushed passed the gaurd to the bathroom. she barely made it. after a while of puking,Sakura sat on the cool floor. she held onto the toliet to keep from falling back.  
the gaurd noticed the swaying she did even on the ground. He walked over and grabbed her gently by the elbow to tug her up. Sakura looked upward witha greatful smile as the guard helped her to the bed. she laid down and was soon fast asleep.  
  
Li sat in his throne room listening to the newest accorances in the human world. supposedly there had been another princess that had gone missing and that the avalon was despretly seeking their heir. He idoly lazed around. he was growing bored of the same reports.  
he still hadn't ransome his prisoner and at the very moment he wouldn't. He couldn't for three reasons, one she was with his child, two she was his mate and three well he wouldn't admit three any time soon. suddenly shattering glass could be heard as he chucked an empty bottle of liquor at the wall. He had been around so long that now alcohol had no effect. He sulked in his chair until he felt a very familur presentce neay- by.  
He turned his head to catch a glimpse of his mate. He had to look twice, something was off. He knew it was his Sakura but at the same time it wasn't her. For one she was floating off the ground by about 30 feet. Next was the fact that she looked deathly pale, yet completely peacful. He called out, " Sakura, I warned you to stay in my suits." when she made no move of comprension, he growled as he stood up. he came close to her and began to hover. When he got close enough to reach his hand passed through her. he drew it back as though he had been burned. He then realized a horrible truth, Her powers were awaking and that she was the Mistress of Light. He knew this through the many tales of prophetes that had been drilled into his head along with the hell of a inconviecing fact of he was the dark. He was the thing that evil had claimed. That feared the mistress more than any death.  
he sneered as another thought passed through his head, she was the mistress but she was his mate, too. That meant she could be .. no she would be crupted. After all she carried the child of lucifer in her. That alone would bring her to his side. He disappered from the throne room to find his beloved.  
  
Yeah yeah I know it took too long to write. hey at least i can say its written at this point. Well hope you enjoyed it. don't forget to review.  
  
ciao for now... kili087.  
  
email me if ye want kili087yahoo.com 


	12. chapter 12

i don't own 'em. R-n-R as always. i hope you enjoy it. and if you have any suggestions i wouldn't mind hearing them. drop them by on my e-mail at   
  
Kili087yahoo.com thanx. and now onto the story.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Li found Sakura sleeping in his bed. He was shocked at how peacful and beautiful she looked. He slipped in the bed not making one indentation that he was there. He slipped under the black silken sheets pulling Sakura close in the process. Syronan Laid his palm flat under her shirt.  
  
The power that radiated off the growing demon was enormous. A wicked smile graced his lips. Soon he would have the world, a queen, and an heir. a sudden sad thought crossed his mind, solumen in tune but true,what if she regets you, the child, every thing. the thought almost made him choke. horror graced his mind. He tightened his grip slightly.  
  
She would not leave him. she was his, always his. the very thought of another touching her brought about an anger that shook him to the very core. he alowed his head to lean forward. he breathed in deeply. A smell of honeysuckle and willowflower invaded his sences causing a slight intoxication.   
  
he brushed his lips against her neck in a feather light kiss. her soft pale skin was like candy on his lips. he pulled back licking his lips wanting more. deciding there was no harm in such he leaned down and indulged. a small moan left her lips as she moved closer to him. even in her sleep she craved him. he smiled lightly as he brushed more kisses along her jawline before he was able to find her lips.   
  
Sakura was awake when she felt Li slid in next to her. she couldn't help but feel so comfortable as he spooned her against his rock hard bod. a hot buning sweet bod of a demon king her mind remind her. she was just about to frown when she felt a light kiss against her neck. she couldn't help the moan that escaped her. she turned to snuggle closer and give him a better access to her body. then she felt his lips on her and she melted.  
  
Li felt Sakura respond so willingly. he smiled mischieviosly against her lips as he begged for entrance. she felt him knead her breast through the fabric of her shirt. The pleasure caused her to gasped giving him the perfect moment to plunder her mouth. he swept his tongue through out her warm moist cavern. he wanted more as he increased the passion of his kiss.  
  
soon though the need for air in Sakura became too great. she pulled back panting. He kept his lips trained on her jaw as she was gaining her breath. he was having fun. she was writhing under him. this very action made him very happy. He began to undress her. Slowly he began to unbutton the the silk nightie she wore.he nuzzled the newly exsposed flesh, warmed from their actions and sleep.  
  
She moaned at the action that was slowly driving her wild. He had claimed her enough times that he knew her body extremly well. Every spot and how to intice the most pleasure from her was known to him. She began to mew as his mouth found her highly sensitive breast. He suckled lightly before teasing it with his teeth.   
  
Her moans echoed through the room like a chorus to his ears. when he finallly decided that the one nipple he was at had enough attention he kissed, nipped, sucked his way over to the other one. he nuzzled it before he brought it into his mouth. His hands contented them-selves by finishing removing the offending nightgown. They then began to massage the flesh under them. Her moans began to grow as the intesity of pleasure grew.  
  
Sakura threaded her fingers through his messy brown hair. She tried to hold him closer as he moved away and downward. His kisses left trail of small fires erupting on her skin. She arched her back to be closer. Sakura frowned as something became very aware to her, Her mate was still dressed.  
  
She used the little brain she had left and pulled him up to her lips before she reversed their positions. she straddled his waist as she began to undress him. It took a few seconds for the shock to pass him. That quickly passed as she began to tease his sesitive nipple. She knew his spots like he knew hers. She teased both nipples before slowly moving downward. she came to the edge of his pants and stopped. she looked up and locked eyes with his before she continued. she licked, kiss, and sucked at the skin just at the edge befor she used her teeth to undo and pull down the pants.   
  
a low groan escaped him as his extremly hard arousal was released. he thanked the darkness that he didn't wear any underclothes. She glanced up and smiled. She was very happy to see that he was standing attention. she started to lick him. suddenly he pulled her up to him and flipped their positions again.   
  
this time he didn't wait, he thrusted into her before protest could be made. she dug her nails ing his back as a breathy moan of fufillment bubbled thru her throat. he groaned as her muscles clamped on him. He pulled out just to pound back in. His body didn't let him build up to the pace he wanted so he settled for starting at it.   
  
the room filled up with the echos of moans and groans, and an occasioal growl from the two as they danced the dance of pure carnal pleasure. Their sweat slicked bodies moved together as they reached true fufilment.   
  
  
  
Sakura awoke to find her self wrapped in the arms of her mate. He held her close in a loose yet tight grip. She was facing him breathing in his scent of power, Darkness, liquor, and sweeten fire. she had grown to love the smell as much as she hated it. Her mind chided her for such.   
  
Then when she would think back to why she hated him only three reasons would come up, 1. He was evil, 2. arrogant, and 3. he had claimed her. Though when she would relive that oh so faithful night, her cheecks would turn crimson at the passion, gentalness, and yearning it had created.  
  
she smiled when she felt him lean closer rubbing his face into her shoulder. she scotted closer allowing her hands to remain against his chest. she occasionlly flexed her fingers like a contended cat. Suddenly she felt a small nip at her mark she had recived from him.  
  
waves of pleasure accompanied that small nip. she involentarily moaned as the grip brought her closer. " you smell wonderful, luv." His voice was husky as it held still unsatiated lust. she squirmed or tried to at least squirm her self out of his grip. He pulled her closer, causing her squirming to arouse him more.   
  
She felt the heat and harden arousal press firmly into her thigh. she gasped as he rolled her under him. He pressed their hips to gether relishing in the heat that was coming off of her. usually he wouldn't hesitate to driving himself in and out of her, but right at that moment he wanted to taste her.  
  
He trailed hot open mouth kisses down her. he nuzzled the valley in between her breast before taking one of the small pert thing into his mouth to be suckled like a little child. her fingers weaved through his head trying to keep him there, but once he had tortured both firm mounds he traveled down. Her breath quickened in anticipation as she felt him skim over her navel. her moans served fuel for is fire as he came ever closer to his prize  
  
Sakura's scent was thick around him. Clogging his brain as he thought of all the ways he could please her. he moved her legs wider to better allow access to her hidden fruit. She lifted her self on to her elbows to watch. He locked eyes with her as he laid open mouth kisses on her most intimate body part.   
  
Sakura shot up from her place on the oversize bed. A thin sweat covered her as she panted. She looked about the room wildly. Allowing a small whimper to escape her as the horror from her dream still lingered. Li looked at her surisly. She seemed afraid. He watched her lay back down sighing.   
  
He felt her stiffen slightly as he snaked an arm around her waist. He placed his head on her chest purring. Sakura felt the vibrations from Li and giggled. Never in all her years could she have imagened that She would be laying with the most feared man in the universe and he be purring.   
  
Li frowned when he realized what he was doing. that didn't stop him from what he was doing though. He liked the warmth Sakura gave him, even when he knew that she hated him. "Why do you keep me here?" Sakura asked before she had even thought about it. Li lifted his head from her chest. " Because I wanted to." He stated coldly.   
  
She frowned at this. She saw something flicker in his eyes. Sighing she closed her eyes. Nothing was ever this easy. Li noticed her sudden distant demeanor and decided he might as well tell her the other reason. " Besides, Luv." he paused to nibble on her neck, " You belong to me." Sakura looked at him with confusion written all over her face. He chuckled as he answered her unspoken question, " you are my mate."   
  
Sakurta let out a startled gasp of surprise. It made sense in some morbid way. "So, What I'm your wife?" His cold eyes full of lust looked slightly rattled at the notion. He rolled off of her letting out a sigh, staring at the cieling he replied, " Yes. Mine. non may touch you, Ever." The latter was said with full possesion.   
  
" That makes it hard for ransome then?" She said with a little dry sarcasism. He snorted as he felt her move closer to him. his hand instantly wrapping around her small waist. "How so? I have mated with the Heir. That makes the Kingdom....Mine. As for the ransome, If i am king then I already have all that i Want at myh finger tips."   
  
He sneered at the thought. He had it all the darkness, avalon, Sakura and an Heir. What more could he want? Love. he made no outward appearance of any emotion. He hated that thought. no matter how true it could be, which it wasn't. He disgusted him out how such had made its way through his mind in the first place.  
  
Sakura whimpered at the fact that she was stuck. Suddenly Li sat up causing Sakura to fall away from him. " I have some thing for you." He stated as a small blue vile appeared in his hand. He handed it to her and commanded, " Drink it." She looked hesitant but quickly downed it at the sound of Li's growl.   
  
The room began to swirl, a wave of nausia hit her causing her to fall back. Li caught her before she hit the bed. "What was.........that?" she asked as she fell asleep. Li looked down sneering cruely. leaning down, he kissed her forehead. " sleep well...My queen. heisi medu qio lite." he whispered. He moved her so that she laid against the pillows comfortably.  
  
He moved away off the bed. He crossed the room to leave. He looked back and smiled at the vision of Sakura. Her aburn hair out behind her, her pale skin accented by the silk sheet that covered her nude body, a pale blue-black light surronding her body as she began to levitate. " so it begins." and he left.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo woke to find herself wrapped in the arms of Eriol. She felt weak, unbaerably weak and tired. Her eyes still red from the crying that she had done. Yet somehow all that didn't matter. She was with the one person that could make it all better and she knew it.   
  
Eriol felt her slip forom sleep back into the land of the living. He remained still fearing what her reactions would be. When he felt no movement on her part to move away from him, he cracked opened an eye. He watched her as she settled her self closer to him.   
  
She laid her head on his bare chest. She lifted her head to stare at his serean face. She frowned He had no heart beat. She raised a small, frail boney hand to his face. She gasped when she felt his hand grasp hers. " And how are you today?"   
  
It pained him to look at her. She was so frail and half dead looking. Her skin was cool to touch. He held her hand against his cheek. rubbing it with his thumb. She made no sound just staring at him with big wide eyes. He allowed himself to chuckle.   
  
she tried to process what he had asked her but it didn't. she instead remained quiet staring up at him. He rubbed small circles on her hand with his thumb. she realized that he was looking down at her. "I...I'm sorry." she stammered out as she began to move away.  
  
He frowned, tightening his grip on her waist. "why are you sorry?" He asked. She looked up at him sadly. "For making a fool of myself. and being an inconvice." He shook his head. He did a slow intake of air, breathing in her scent. He closed his eyes trying to gather all of his thoughts together. "you," He said softly, " are not an inconvince. I felt your preseces wanning and I came to see why." He kissed her forehead lightly.   
  
"I believe I was more appalled at the fact that you are a sack of bones than seeing you crying." He whispered. "You need to eat." She frowned, "I don't wanna." He chuckled lowly as he lifted his hand snapping. Servants entered carrying platters of food.  
  
"You must or you'll waste away and I don't want that" He said sweetly as he helped them both into a sitting postion. A tray was placed in front of them food all about on it. soon the servants were gone leaving Eriol and Tomoyo to them selves.   
  
He picked up a strawberry. Bringing it to her lips. " Take a bite, Tomoyo." He commanded softly. She opened her mouth obediantly taking a bite as was commanded. She enjoyed the sweet suculant fruit. Her hunger becoming evidant as the food hit her stomach.  
  
She bypassed his hand reaching for more food. He laughed at the sight of her eating all food within her reach. She shoved as much food in her mouth before swollowing it. A very comical sight if he had ever saw one. He could see the instantanious changes that happened. Her almost deathly color soon gave way to a rosey hue. Her once sullen eyes becoming livened.   
  
He smiled to himself knowing what healing properties the food held. He poured her some wine and offered it, " Drink this. It should help." She took the glass a light blush tinted her cheeks as she mumbled a thak you to him. She quickly drank the wine.   
  
Finally once she had eaten her filled she stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry. you must think I am such a pig." She looked at him when he threw his head back laughing. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. Finally when he stopped to regain his breath he spoke.  
  
"Never such a thought ever cross my mind." He held her close still shaking with laughter that was being held in. Tomoyo sat up frowning, "Look mister." Then the irony hit her and she began to laugh as well.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I think I will end it there. I hope you enjoy this latest installment of such do enjoy and don't forget to review as always.  
  
thanks and ciao 4 now. 


	13. chapter 13

Here is the ever latest installment. I hope you enjoy. As always R&R. and if you have any suggestions please email me.  
  
And I'm sorry but to those who wanted to know what was the potion you will just have to read and find out  
  
as always I don't own which is a pity cause it would make my life a hellofva alot easyier.  
  
Now on to the reading.............................................................  
  
Li decided to go out tonight. His mate, Sakura would be asleep for awhile and that left him time to get important business done. He wore a tight fitting see-through wife beater, loose cargo pants, and a trench. All of which were black. He had his hands shoved in his pockets as he walked down the street.  
He stopped at a club called, Les miserabli'. He could feel the loud music from the outside. It was a demon's club. The smell of booz and blood mixxed with heated arousal poured out on to the streets. He entered it the bouncer not daring to even look his way. Li made his way to the bar and ordered a bottle of red liquor'.  
He then made his way to the the stairs. He slowly climb them. Apath being made by the demons and humans that stood on it. The dark lord soon came to the qwners office and entered it not bothering to knock. In side the office a human, A crtous demon and Sakura's personal gaurdians sat chatting some mindless chatter. The chatter as soon as Li entered the door way. All stood up showing some respect for him.  
Once the Demon King had seated himself behind the desk did Ceroberus speak up. "Where is she, Li?" he demanded.Li smirked. The action caused a chill to go through out the room. Li kicked his feet up on the huge wooden desk and leaned back threading his fingers in his lap. "In my bed. Asleep."  
  
It took all of Cero's disapline not to throttel the man in front of him. "You forced her?" Yue asked in his cold stotic way. Li remained quiet still smirking. The room knew what the silent meant-yes. Cero growled, "And the ransome?" the question made Li laugh. "Non. She belongs to me. The kingdom is hers and she is mine." His voice was devided of any emotion. His words stung at the two gaurdians.  
Both gaurdians realised what this meant. He would own Avalon as well as the darkness. He ruled both the day and the night....unless. "For Sakura to fully take the throne she must have an heir." Stated Cero. Yue almost smirked at this technicality. Akmost. It was quickly squaltered when he heard Li's next reply.  
"And she will in about two months time." He kept a straight face on even though he wanted to smirk at ruining there only way out. Cero blanched, while Yue gripped the arm handles very tightly. "You fucking bastard." roared a angry Cero. He stayed in his seat. That didn't stop him from calling the Dark lord every name, in every langauge he could think of.  
Soon Syroan grew tired of listening to the angry Over grown cat. "THATS ENOUGH.!!!" He yelled as he stood up slamming his hands on the desk causing it to crumble.The action rattled all that were in the room besides Li him-self. Cero instantly became quiet as he felt the Demon's cold gaze settle on him.  
"Why have you called me here?" He demanded. Yue sat back calmly and replied, "Because we want back our princess and her friend." He stated it so bluntly. The dark lord looked confused for a moment then sneered. "Is that all?" He asked, "Neither shall ever return to the light unless I wish them too." He looked at the two," Is that all?"  
Cero thought silently as Yue said nothing. Li was just about to leave when he spoke up, "Yes. Love her." A simple request. The dark lord said nothing as he left followed closely by the rest of the room. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo sat in bed laughing for a good while. When out of nowhere Eriol pulled Tomoyo close to him and kissed her. When she made no move to pull away, Eriol depende the kiss, entertwining their tongues in an winnerless battle of dominace.He heard a moan that was lost in his mouth and couldn't help but smirk slightly.  
He felt her hands began to roam and decided that he should get the pleasure of doing such too. He pulled away When he remember that she would need air soon. He watched her pant through nicly bruised lips that were slightly swollen too. Once he was sure that She had time to catch her breath, he pulled her back for more. This continued for A good while. Soon however someone came to fetch Eriol.  
He was taking his time getting dressed. Though it didn't help that that Tomoyo was trying to help him. She was laughing hard when He finally pulled his shirt over his head. "Are you sure you are not going to be deverly punished for taking your time?" Tomoyo asked with worry. Eriol gave her a small smile and chuckled lowly, pulling her close.  
Their faces mere centimeters apart. He whispered, "No had it truely been one of great importantce, I would have been taking immeditaly." He stated just before He kissed her. She was still dazed when he left the room. She came out of her confused state of mind, she plopped down in a elongated chair. She sighed as she touched her bruised lips.  
How much her life had changed in such a small time. Then a thought crossed her mind, Maybe, just maybe, she could find Sakura. She was just about to get up When a short,small maid scrurried in. "'ello, Miss. I'm 'ere ta 'elp ye in ye gettin' ta be ready for ye lord." Tomoyo looked confused for a second. The maid seemed to notice this and smiled while she elaborated.  
"Ye've been requested by de Dark lord, ta be ready. soo.." She shooied.Tomoyo toward the finely furnished bathroom. The inset tub was filled with warm water. The steam allowed the perfumed liquid to fill the room with a soft sweet yet spice smell. Tomoyo quickly striped from the robe that she had donned on.  
The maid noticed the extrem thinness and still slight pale tone that her skin held. What caought her attention the most was the thin, and varying scars that marred the her upper arms and lower abdomen. she busied herself while tomoyo sunk into the water. She heard the sigh that excaped her lips and turned around in time to see Tomoyo's eyes become slightly ladden.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura was in a forest at night. She was dressed in an all sheer white gown made out of a light weight material. The light drizzle had caused the gown to become like a second skin on her body. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet seemed to know. She head toward the only place that seemed to have dome light. The light was black yet white at the very same time. Every thing around her was opaque compared to the lighted place.  
She moved with trained graced. No creature made a sound as she moved through the sleeping forest with deathly silence. Soon she came to the lighted area. The ground was untouched by the rain. The light came from nowhere and every where. In the middle of the clearing stood a marble alter. Three monks came forth as she ebter the clearing.  
They each Placed their hands together in the silent greeting of the mages. "Welcome." One said to her. The voice was odd. It was as though It had many voices yet at the same time be void of almost anything at all. The very sound of it caused her to shiver in freight, and sheer anticipation. The three moved to surround her with a god achingly pace.  
Soon they were all in place. A strange chant filled the air about her. A dark blue-black enery started to surround her. Filled her with terror and glee.Her head began to spin at the many contridictions and the power rush. She must have been falling. though she couldn't be quite sure. All she felt was something pick her up and lay her on the table.  
She heard words being spoken. She didn't comprehend what was being said to her. SHe realized that they waited for an answer. She open her mouth to find it horribly dry. She took in a ragged breath and hoarsly said yes. Suddenly she tasted a warm liquid that passed her lips. She quickly cluched what ever held the liquid to her lips and drank greedily.  
Sakura couldn't get enough of the warm concation. The more she drank the more a warm tingleling feeling spread thru her. Her sences seemed to become even more hieghtened as she drank. Then the Courier pulled away. The Liquid stopped flowing. She reached to grab the courier to drank once more. A low Cooing sound could be heard. Her eyes seemed to be weighted closed. They were heavy as sleep began to set in.  
she was aware of what was happining around her even though her body was not. She saw the monks move closer to her body. She could see a light pink aura that surrounded her body. Then she noticed that it was begining to fade. The aura it self changed to a green, blue and black. No longer was a warm welcoming feeling about her. Instead was a cold, distant feeling that made even the coldest places seem warm.  
SHe noticed that the sun began to rise. The area in which her body laid remained untouched by the sun rays. Soon the every thing began to fade. Leaving her in a grey abyss. She felt as though she was being torn in two. She thought her insides were being ripped out. She tried to scream but no words came out. Pain blinded her vision. muddled her sence of time.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The city became alive. It seemed as though all the creatures of the night were celebrating. Howling, hooting, and other odd noices could be heard all over the place. Li stood on a tall building. It over looked the city. A cruel smile seemed to be smeared across his lips. The creatures of the night had a reason to celebrate, soon their queen would arise.  
He howled along with the various chorus. He could barely wait for his mates awakening. Soon, very soon, the second creature that evil had claimed would soon open her eyes and gaze upon a world new. The thought crossed his mind and he made a gleeful sound. He took off with a speed unmatched by any creature. He wanted to beside his lovely when she awoke to meet a new day.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eriol came stamping through his door. Tomoyo had been dressing when Eriol came in angry. He slammed every door he passed through She had only been in her undercoats, which consisted of A camus skirt, corsett tightly drawn to keep a skinny waist and up her cleavage. When she heard the slamming of doors she wondered out to see what was wrong.  
Eriol himself was furious. He could not believe what Li had done. Well, that and Li had postponed what ever he planned with Tomoyo till his' Queen' was awkake. He sat down in a huge oak chair behind an equally extravagant desk. He poured himself a drink of brandy. Lookinh up when Tomoyo walked in.  
Eriol's Breath hitched at the sight of his angel dressed in her underware that left nothing to the imagenation. He watched as she slowly made her way toward him. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he heard her melidious voice ask him, "Is every thing alright, Eriol."  
Tomoyo Walked thru the huge oak doors to find Eriol sitting in his study with a glass of brandy in his hand. she moved toward him with ages grace. She saw anger written across his features that only soften when he took notice of her. She walked so that she stood beside him. She had asked him if there was anything was wrong.  
When he mearly watched her, she bent down so that she was just below his gaze. He smiled at this. She heard him mumble something incoherant to her ears. Before He fell out of his chair. shoving the chair away from him so that he could stand infront of her on his knees. He pulled her close, breathing in her scent.  
Tomoyo's dark taresses fell over his shoulder as her head fell to rest on his. His hands began to travel down her back Eriol slowly began to lay soft featherlight kisses on her hair. He felt her surpress a giggle when his hands rubbed over a ticklish spots. "You are so beautiful, Luv."  
Tomoyo's head snapped up when she heard what he had said to her. She saw mirth, happiness, lust and something else that made her heart skip a beat. She leaned in closer smiling a coy smile," Not as you are." This made Eriol smile a bigger leachers grin. Then she felt her lips crushed against his. The acyion took her and his breath away.  
She pulled away reluntanly, gasping for breath. Her eyes were glazed over. Eriol thoght this look did quite nicely on her. His instinces wanted to claim her right here and tight now, but he wouldn't allow such horror to happen to something demeaned precious. He reclaimed her lips. His arms encircling her waist. He stood up pulling her along with him.  
She hungrily kissed him, allowing him to move them to where ever. She entwined her arms around his neck, oulling him ever so closer. Both felt the need to be closer. The clothes soon disappeared as He lead them toward the room. Their hands roamed about the others bodies.  
Tomoyo felt the back of her knees hit the bed. She instantly bent her knees causing both of them to fall. A low umph was heard before She started to giggle. Eriol sat up off of her. An eyebrow lifted at her unprecedented laughter. "Do I amuse you?" She shook her head, "No..." She was absolutly breathless. He leaned down smiling cruely he liked her neck. "I think I will fix that." He mumbled as he nibbled on her neck.  
She gasped at the nice pleasure that she felt. She moaned. He smiled against her heck as She continued his downward asault. He teased her for a little while longer. Finally when he thought She was ready he took her. They moved slowly at first but as the need to reach fulfillment increase so did the pace. Soon both reached their climaxes. Eriol sunk his teeth into her lovely tender neck.  
As Tomoyo came down from heaven, she felt Eriol lightly sucking on the wound in her neck. She whimmpered when She felt his tongue brush over the wound healing it. He lifted Himself off of her. "Did I hurt you?" Tomoyo smiled," If you did...I never noticed." She pulled him close and kissed him. Eriol rolled over to his back pulling her with him. Tomoyo laid her head on his chest. Her fingers lazly traced shapes on his chest.  
Eriol wrapped his arm around her waist. He rubbed his fingers lightly around in circles. He felt sllep tug at he ever so persistanly. He looked over at the doors and willed them closed before pulling the blankets over them and following his mate in to a very blissful sleep.  
  
xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz xzxzxz  
  
Here is chapter 13 sry about the wait. I had most of it written but I never got to finish it all.  
  
So please I hope you have enjoyed. and don't forget to review. 


	14. chapter 14

Okay now here is the chapter so many has waited for. sorry for the wait but my computer went down and then I had so much to do that I actually forgot about it until the other day. now as for sakura turning evil, I am not definate at this point but cause I make up the general and then make it up as I go so you never know.

I also want to thank all of those whom have read my story and all of those have reviewed you are a great inspiration for me...

NOW ON WITH THE STORY, PLEASE KEEP NOISE AND DISRUPTION TO A MINIMUM AND ENJOY.

xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

The night gave way to the day and as the day rolled plans were made to take back from the night which what its king had stolen. Ceroberous and Yue had both explained what it meant since Li had take Sakura as his wife or mate in this case. She was going to produce an heir and that would be the final requirment for her to take the throne. He couldn't reget her from the throne as He had done with Touya because she was the last and only remaining heir. The only two possible ways for her not to take the throne as is. Was one She was taken from the demon lord or Touya came back. neither at this point were too feasible. Non like the idea of killing the heir to thee throne either because then it left the door opened on who would then actually take the throne. One of the gaurdians could or perhapes maybe one of the few archdukes. Then there was the small yet tedious matter that the dark lord second, Eriol Sherwiaz had Tomoyo. Whether she went of her own free will in hopes of freeing her life long friend ofrforced as was the heir is still unknown at this point. The whole kingdom was in utter caios.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Sakura felt the pain subsiding. She felt stronger and more aware of the things around her. She knew already that all of her senses had increased ten fold atleast. She felt hungry too. Her mouth was dry and also the urge to kill something. anything that got in her way. these were just the mental things or on the inside that changed. Even her physical appearance had changed. Her hair was longer and even more lovelier than before. She was thinner in the sence that it didn't look deathly. She was well woned, paler. She had stopped breathing when her heart had sopped beating.

Li laid beside her petting her hair. He could fell the power that was radiating off of her. the evil had mixed with her natural powers causing a huge engery surge in her. He looked calmed on the surface but underneath he was like a child at christmas ready and waiting for mommy and daddy to wake up so toys could be opened. He nuzzled her hair enjoyed her smell that had mixed between her one and his. He knew that this meant that they would never be seperated. Li pulled away when he felt her hand twitch. He watched as Sakura slowly began to open her eyes. He held in a breath and watched her look about the room.

Sakura felt herself awaking. The first thing she became aware of was Li's power and mated staus. Then she became aware of his petting. It felt so good that she wanted to purr but her sudden pride kept her from such. Next she became aware of the room. The various sonds and smells told her what she needed to know before she open her eyes. Her eyes had changed too. They were still a green, yet now where darker and a touch of silver to them. She looked about the room, amazed at how much the world had changed around her yet stayed the same at. She felt Li kiss her neck and couldn't help but moan.

"How was your sleep?" His tone underlaid with lust. Sakura was instantly aroused at this as she answered, "Refreshing." she voice had changed enough that if she needed to it could send chills down ones spin. The dark lord kissed her wrapping her in his arms. "good." He growled as he nipped at her lips. She moaned. Then placed a hand on his chest. "I'm hungry." He laughed at the simple request. He knew she needed to eat before he took her.

Li got an evil glint in his eye as he got up out of the bed and walked across the room to ring a bell that was attached to a rope. She sat up and watched him curious of what he was going to do. Sakura's head snapped when the door was opened. In stepped a frienghten boy of about 15 or 16. The fear alone made her lick her lips in anticaption. She moved gracefully from the bed toward her prey. Then suddenly Sakura stopped.

This wasn't her. She had the look of frieght written across her face. She, who loved all living creatures almost killed another living breathing thing. She stepped away and Li's face fell into anger. Her humanity hadn't been changed all the way. He cursed when Sakura turned to run. "no." He said loud enough for her to hear. She stopped and turned around, "I won't do it." Sakura said shakily but determinly. The demon king moved toward her slowly, "You must and you will."

Sakura took a definante stance at that comment. Crossing her arms and said, "No...I...don't." She stepped back from him when he moved toward her so more. "Sakura, Don't defie me on this." She shook her head at him, "I can't drink the blood." The boy stood there dumbfounded by the sudden change in the amosphere. He looked between the two watching there every move like a trapped rat.

Li lunged for Sakura. In a desprate move to keep from being trapped, she jumped up and slid across the bed were she ran to the other side of the room. "I will not. you cannot force me." She yelled at him angrily. The dark lord felt her anger rising and pooling off of her in waves. He knew that most female demons were dangerous in general, but he hadn't the inclinest of clues how a human sorerecess turned demon would react. Not including the fact that she was also the queen too.

"Sakura!" He growled out as he took after her. His instinces were kicked into hyper-drive when she ran off. He felt his true demonic side scratching thru. Had Sakura looked back she would have seen black glowing eyes. He was close to her that he could have reached out and grabbed her. Instead,however, he suddenly felt the hickering to play cat and mouse. His senses had highten to an almost painfull point. There was a few other changes too. His fangs had elongated and his nails or claws had sharpen.

Sakura had ran from the room. The smell of blood was inticing. It was the thought of killing and drinking it that made it nasueating. She knew somehow, that by running away from Li, would be a very, very bad thing. There would be retributian because of it and she didn't care one lick. Sakura couldn't let him control her anymore. Her mind screamed two deffrant things. One side said to rebel the other said to obey. At the moment she liked the rebel idea.

She began to shake for no apperant reason. Sakura looked about the halls trying to figure out why she was extremly uncomfortable. When nothing was found, she shook her head and kept moving. There were smells and sounds all about her. They were begining to overload her brain. There was also the extremly sudden brightness of the whole place. Sakura looked for a dark place to hide. the brightness was beginging to disorient her and give her a headache.

Li watched her. She looked like she was starting to break down like she wwas processing too much too fast. He wanted to go and hold her but his pride called for revenge. That boy was perfect for dinner and she ruin the whole thing. Then she disobed him when he said no. Made him a complete fool. Where did she get off on tell him, The Demon Lord, What he could and couldn't do. It irked him beyond belief. Though as he watched her He became suddenly aware that something was horribly wrong with her. She was swaying and stumbling into the wall.

Sakura saw the room spinning. Her brain screamed that it wasn't safe to black out there, in the middle of the hallway. She held the wall as she desperatly tried to find somewhere safe. She knew she should go back to her room but she feared what would happen if the boy was still there. Her blood was pounding in her ears.

Li watched Sakura enter his throne room. It was the only place that was dark and cool beside his room. He silently stalked behind her. He was a few seconds behind her. That was all it took though. Li entered his throne room right after Sakura. He was at her side in less than that.

Sakura laid in the middle, of the cold hard marble floor, unconiness. Li cursed in every langauge he knew. He should have forced her to drink. Sakura was too weak due to the fact that she was a new demon. He hadn't ran this risk due to the fact that he had immdietatly killed his creators then killed the one who offered him his life. But Sakura had refused and Instead of stopping her he decided to play cat and mouse. This is what that had gotten it.

Sayraon picked Sakura up. He cradled her in one of his arms . Shfting her around He got her in the crook of his arm. Then he moved his free hand to slit a small cut on his chest/shoulder. She was in autopilot. Sakura smelled the blood come closer to her lips as He moved her towards him. The demon king groaned allowed when he felt her beging to suck on his cut. He couldn't think right. Sakura, felt her-self slowly awaking like she was in a daze. There was a tangy, sweet liquid flowing into her mouth. She looked up for a glance to see where she was. When she looked up she saw that Li sayroan was in exticy. Then it hit her why that was.

Sakura sucked harder on the small wound. She felt Her dark lord's grip tighten emencly. He tried to keep a clear mind. Yet Sakura was making it extremly hard. He knew that she was no longer in auto-pilot. She was purposly torturing him and that was fine by him at the moment. Sakura moved from the wound when she licked it closed. She felt Li beging to purr when she kissed his neck ever so lightly. "don't." Came a husky reply from Li

Li watched Sakura look up at him. Her lips moistin from the blood. He bent down and tasted them. She moaned and leaned in to the kiss with her body. He groaned at the sweet taste of her lips mixed with the blood. It was purly intoxicating. He nibbled on her lips before he pulled away. Sakura was nicely brusied on her lips, a faint blush was held upon her cheeks. "more." She demanded in a low whisper. He made a move to move away, thus allowing her to move her hands.

She grasped his shoulders. "please." She pleaded. She then pulled away and bowed her head. She didn't want to be submissive but she didn't want him to stop either. She knew that if she challenged Li that he wouldn't give in to her. She bite her lip and allowed her-self to fall in to the role that her instincts were calling to her to do. Li looked at her with her head down. He smiled to himself when he realized that she was being submissive for once, and he knew he was going to truely enjoy this.

He pulled her up so that she was flush with him. Then He covered her neck in feather light kisses. He paused at her pulse point, nipping at it to make her pulse even more irratic than it already was. Then Li bite down, breaking the tender flesh. Sakura gasped when he broke the skin. Her mind stopped. all that it could think of was how good it felt. She couldn't even help the scream that escaped her lips.

Li smiled against her neck as he drank. He could feel her elogated claws digging thru his skin, but he didn't care. She tasted even sweeter now that she was his. What caught him of gaurd was the fact that she bite him too. While he was feeding on her. This made both of them purr in delight.

Eriol walked in the throne room in hopes of finding Li. Unfortunatly he found more than what he was expecting. He found LI biting into Sakura's neck and vice-versa. She was nude, while he was covered from the waist down. Eriol noticed The dark lord's eyes peering up at him. His eye's were come completely black. _ERIOL! _He heard Li in his head growling. _What did I inturrupt you. eriol thought back cockily GET OUT. growled li threatenly. NOW!!!! _

Eriol knew he shouldn't be still standing there. Yet, He knew that out of every one there, It was better that he tell Li what he needed to know. Then some asshole coming in and getting his head ripped out thru his ass before he could say what he needed to say. _Before you decide that killing me is a good idea. Sheria is here and waiting. She is growing impatient._ He could feel the energy that was threatening to shread him to pieces.

Li was in a very hard predictament. Sheria was the queen of fairies. She had made a purposal, that they wed and join to take over the world. Now at the time that had been a good plan but now he had his sakura. He heard a yelp when he bite harder on her. He wanted to take his time but that seemed unlikely. _tell her that I will be with her when I am finished._

Eriol nodded and left. He knew was going to happen and well he didn't want to be there when it did. As soon as Eriol was gone. Li stripped himself of his confinments. He began to purr in delight as he sucked on his mates neck when he felt her small nimble hands rubbing his girth. He slowly slid one hand down cupping a perky breast. While his other smade its way down even further. Sakura pulled away when his hands slid thru her slick folds. He still had his mouth clamped down on her neck and wasn't about to let go.

He brushed his hand across her a few times before sliding in one finger then another. pumping her in micking another more pleasuring item would soon be doing. He felt blood dripping from his bite wound but he didn't care. He pulled his fingers from her and lifted them to where he was sucking on her neck. Li let Her neck go once the wound was healed. "Sakura." His voice was deep in restrained lust.

Sakura looked at him at the sound of her name. She watched in facination as he placed his fingers to her mouth. She open her mouth and began to suck on his fingers. She could taste her essacences on them. Once she was satisfide that they were clean she pulled away from him to lay down. She watched him follow her hand as it made a slow tract down her body. He was sitting back on his knees, panting in fasination, as he watched her begining to pleasure her self. She first played with her soft perky breast. Pinching the nipples into hard pebbles. Then she moved downward. Sakura paused swirling around her belly-button.

Li groaned at the sight. He has hypnotized by what she was doing. He drooled when he saw her hand dip even lower. He could feel the pain growing even worst in his groin. When he saw her finger her self. Sakura couldn't help but blush and laugh at the goofy look on Li's face. Then she used all of her will power to stopped. She used her free hand to pull her self up into a sitting position.

Sakura placed her fingers as Li's mouth. He willingly opened his mouth to suck them dry. He made sure to keep eye conact with her. His arms wrapped about her thin waist. He then pressed against her to cause her to fall back wards. Sakura pulled her fingers from his mouth in time. He moved to kiss her as he swiftly entered her as her back hit the ground. His strokes varied from short, hard ones to long, slow ones.

Li knew when he hit her spot cause Sakura's moans increased in intensity. every stroke of his her hips would try and follow. Soon they got into the rythum of her hips lifting of the ground to meet him half way. Sayroan grabbed her hips to hold her down as he fully with drew him self of her.

Li then flipped her over on her stomach. Sakura was shocked and unsure of what he was doing. One of his hands pulled her hips upward at an angle, forcing her to get on her hands and knees.

He leaned in and brushed himself against her. Sakura looked over her shoulder at him. He thrusted into her hard. He felt bigger than ever before. They both moaned loadly. She felt him leaned forward and grasped her breast from behind. She felt his lips against the back of her neck. Her head fell forward. her arms were beging to shake from all the weight and pleasure that was washing over her body.

He kissed down her spine. First gently then harder. He nipped every now and then. He would smiled against her skin when ever he heard a loader moan. He then released her breast to move his hands up and over to her hips. So that he could speed up and pound into her harder. Her arms shook and the upper part of her body fell forward. He went even deeper. He felt himself loosing control. He pulled her up to him and bit down on the back of her neck sealing her transformation.

zxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzzxzxxzzxzxzxzzxxzzxzxxzxzzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxxzzxz

Eriol stalked backed to the room that held Sheria. It was lavishly decorated. All the finary one could ever ask for. China silks, indian incense, english furnisher. Candles were lighted to cause a romantic atmosphere. A woman of unimaginable beauty draped in fine purple and white silks. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back to the floor. It was like water fall of long blonde silk. Her eyes were the deepest crystal blue one could ever find.

Yet with all her beauty she was as cold as marble. She was the fiery queen, Sheria. She was the most sought after. Her magic, beauty, wealth and power were a leathal combination. Nothing more inticing than that was in the demon world. Well, at least until now. Sheria had heard rumors of Her demon king seeking a young sorcceress that had unimaginable power called the jiringy (gir-in-g). She had heard the prophetcies of the jiringy, It was suppose to be able to turn the table between both good and evil depending on which had gottn it first. She gave out a shirel laugh when she thought of it.

She instantly became quiet when she heard a knock at her door. "Enter." She called to whom ever was there. Eriol tentivly opened the door and stepped in. "Good day your Highness Sheria." She nodded a little curtly. She absolutly disliked Eriol. Yet she knew when to hold her tongue. Just because you're the queen of fieries doesn't mean that you're imuned to every thing.

Eriol knew immiedatly that she was seething. "He is busy dealing with a few other iteneraries." His voice was a deep monotone. His face was set in stone. Eriol could see the rage that was buillding up in her and watched as it erupted inside but showed nothing on the surface. "When will he be done?" Her voice was tight with the restrain hatred and anger.

ERiol walked over to the bar and was in the process of pouring himself a drink when she asked the question. He remained quiet until he finished pouring the drink then he looked up, "sorry mi'lady, but as always that is never known." This caused the room to drop even further below sub-zero.

Sheria growled in discontent, "Very well then." She stood up and left. thus dismissing Eriol.

Eriol took his glass and left the room via the back way, servants halls. He wandered thru them, looking for no one imparticular. Then some-one ran into him. With lighting reflexes he grabbed them.

"I am so sorry. I really am lord eriol." A small girl with oddly colored hair looked up at him with big grenn eyes. He let her pull away, "You shall not worry. Tis my fault." She seemed to visably relaxe.He took a moment to study her but seeing as how she was completly normal. Nothing about her stood out except for the hair. Every thing was just .... right. That was what thru him off gaurd. No one around the castle looked so ordinary. There was always a defining curve that made you stand out in a crowd. She however seemed to lack such.

The girl bowed hastily instantly feeling uncomfortable under his intense glare. "Very well then dear lord I shall be off." She scrurried away not even bothering to look back at his slightly perplexed look. Not that she cared. She had thus made it this far and not some pighead of a demon lord was going to stop her. She slipped into a nearby passageway making sure no one saw her when she did.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. She hated being around supernatural things. They were filth, unclean things that should be annihlated. She origanally had gailantly refused to even be with in a 100 miles of the place. However, when her fiancee turned up in pieces due to a demon raid, she had to have her revenge. Now she was her trying not to get caught until the trap was set. Then it was enivitable to stop the utter destruction of a race that should have never existed.

xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

Li entered Sheria's room. Sheria laid on an oversized couch in a flismy cloth. The sight did do the inticing it was meant to do. However, the Demon lrd was unintrested at the moment. Sheria noticed his lack of such and became highly annoyed at it. "Tell me my king..." She drawled out the latter for a little effect, "How fairs your decision?" sheria gracfully moved toward him. the material flowing about her like water.

Li stood in the middle of the room. Silently he watched her. He had heard her question and choose to ignore it. Her body as sendind signals for him to take her. Yet even though he was mated, having this queen as a willing whore to his bed sounded quite appealing. He knew excatly what had to be done inorder to keep her too. Her status offered her some freedom, but he was going to do there was no way around, not even death.

Sheria didn't even get a gasp out as Li effortlessly grabbed her. She hadn't even seen him move. She gave a breathy moan as his hands slid over the soft thin material. She heard him saying something but his hands were too distracting. Suddenly she felt the horrid pain crawl slowly down her back to the curve of her hollow area before her butt. The searing white hot pain slowly ebbed away into this emence throbbing. She then suddenly became very,very neddy.

Li smiled craftily at his handiy work. her back supported an inornate design that bond her permantly to him. If he was to ever want her for anything, she would instantly appear at his side willing. Marrage was now unnecccarry . She could not mate with another being so long as he was still here. Feeling suddenly extremly happy for himself , Li took the queen of feirys . When he was done she was very satiated. He didn't even bother to move her when he was finiished using her, he merly left with out a word.

xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

The kingdom was in a teasy. they had to find the first born or they were going to be ruled by the prince of darkness. There was only one problem with that at the moment, no one knew where touyp was. He and his friend/ lover had disappeared years ago. Some how they had even been able to stay offf the radars. THat had been fine and dandy but now that Li had direct access to them thru Sakura unless the true heir was found. He wasn;t going to stay hidden long.

Touya laid in bed. His hand propping up his head as his free hand lazily stroked his bed partner. Julian had his head resting comfortably on touya's stomach when something on the television caught his attention. Shotting up, Julian grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

_Tonight on CNN, Avalon is in an up roar. The apparent heir has been kidnapped and forcfully wedded to her capture._

Touya was about to say something but was instantly hushed by julian, whom was intten;y watching.

_the latest report has confirmed that Avalon's second Heir to the throne, Sakura Starlight, Has been wedded to her capture. Her capture, Li, Sayoran. The self proclaimed Demon king. _

They showed a drawn picture of what some one supposed the king of evil looked liked. "That surly cannot look like him." Julian exsaperated. Touya laughed, "you sure. I mean the horns are a very nice touch." Julian rolled his eyes, "Seriously, I highly doubt anyone has seen him, considering his been around for like...ever."

_tonight however Avalon officials says that even though they have lost princess Avalon that Li shall not rule them. They are now in search of the first in line to the throne, Touya shoushu Avalon._

Touya turned off the television in disgust. "Why can't they just leave me alone." Julian sat up and looked at him fondly. "Baby, your sister is gone and you are there last resort to oppresion." He leaned over and his sheet slipped just a little lower. "you are worrying to much. perhapes they shant find us." He skimmed his fingers over his stomach. Touya groaned and reached for him, "Hmmmm...maybe you're right."

xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

Okay here is the long awhaited chapter sorry for some grammical errors but I think most of youse won't care as long as you have the chapter.

ciao for now

p.s let me know what you think. R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Okay here you go the 15 chapter sorry I took so long but hopefully this will make it all better…enjoy

.

Sakura once again wondered the halls. She was lost again, and her heightened sense weren't helping. They told what she already knew she was lost. Damn, damn, damn, damn, and another double damn. She was irrigated at Li. He had fucked her, then had left her where she laid in the throne room with no clothes. She fumed brightly because of that but not much else. Thankfully Sakura had found something to wear as she wondered the halls. Soon she found her way back into the room where she climbed up on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

..

Kero and Yue paced the length of the room. The kingdom had found Touya and some one was bringing them in. Soon Kero heard the car and rushed to meet the heir to the throne. Touya stepped out gracefully, Julian followed suit. Touya looked around the estate. He curled his lip in disgust. "Kerberos? Where is my father?"

Kero nodded once for him to follow him. Yue dropped behind the group so that he could study the prince and his apparent…'guest'

"I TOLD YOU I REFUSED THE CROWN FIND SOME ONE ELSE!" yelled an angry Touya. He slammed his fist on the huge oak table making the china rattle as he glared at the king, his father.

His father merely returned the look and growled at the irate son, "And I REFUSE TO LET SOME MONSTER TAKE MY KINGDOM…EXSPECIALY NOT WITH HIS WHORE AT HIS SIDE!" Touya seethed at the reference to his sister, "Don't you dare call Sakura that!" he said between grinding his teeth. His voice dropped back to being deathly calm.

The king looked slightly taken back by what he had said and turned his anger up, " she carries HIS child!" he spat the words as if they were acid, "She let him fuck her and claim her just as her mother did with tha…that…that….wizard!" Touya flew across the room and grabbed his father. He picked him up off the floor and slammed him into a nearby wall, "MOTHER WAS A GOOD WOMAN!" he shook the king with each word, "you were the one always sneaking out, so she finally turned away…." "Touya…" came Julian's soft reply. This seem to snap Touya back into place and he instantly dropped the king.

The king coughed and wheezed and glared up at his son, "No matter you are and you will take the throne in a few days so GET USE TO IT!" and he was gone.

Touya suddenly started to rage he hit the table hard causing it to crack, "he can't order me around!" he screamed. Julian sat there listening patiently sipping his tea.

Touya still ranted, "that bastard had no right to talk of mother…she was good." He turned to Julian looking like a lost puppy. He moved to where Julian sat and dropped to his knees, "She was a good woman…" he repeated softer, rubbing his face against his chest.

Julian sighed and sat his cup aside and started to comb through Touya's hair in a soothing motion, "of course she was, your father is just upset, you'll see." Touya pulled away and shook his head, "how did I ever find you?" Julian looked thought full for a moment and smiled. He leaned forward and rubbed his nose with his, "I found you."

Tomoyo laid against Eriol, sighing for the umpteenth time as Eriol stroked her arm. Finally getting the clue, Eriol stopped and looked down at his mate, "What is wrong Tomoyo?" Tomoyo looked up at Eriol and gave him a small smiled, "I was hoping for the ball tonight, I want to see Sakura again…" she trailed off. Eriol sighed and nibbled the side of her throat affectionately, "you will you will. But you don't want Sakura to be sick now do you?" "No…." Tomoyo replied slowly. Eriol smiled against her skin, "well then you have to wait for a few days before your queen will be announced." Tomoyo gave another sad smiled and sigh combo and Eriol had enough, He rolled her under him and instantly made her forget why she was sooo depressed.

Okay I kno it's not much. I had this chapter written months ago, but when my computer fried it went with it and I haven't had much time to rewrite it.

Ok ok well here you go, thank you to all those who reviewed, sorry I took so long. If you have any idea's as to where this story should go tell me I need all the help I can get


	16. questions and answers

Well first lets say I have writers block. This story has given me more headaches than anything else secondly I was talking to a friend and read some reviews when one stuck out to me and I thought I should explain a few things.

Li is the king of demons or the prince of darkness….mans HE IS THE ULTAMTE EVIL OUTSIDE OF EVIL!

He doesn't love Sakura at the moment…she's his mate to him that is just a vessel to bare his young…all though he is slowly starting to feel towards her because she is his mate

Li knows she's pregnant because he is a demon. She won't know for a little while

That being said…Li well not be considerate of the baby nor tender towards it…obviously I hate to say it but Li is a bastard at this point.

The reason why Sakura is Pregnant is quite simple….For her to inherited the throne she has to have a child….no child no throne.

Now the reason why the fairy queen is in Li's bed, well she is going to be used as a catalyst. Another evil to try and come between Li and Sakura

Touya never says a bad thing about Sakura Re-read the last chapter and you will see its their father that has anger issues

You might also find that There are hints through out the story……

Sakura might succumb to the darkness she might not in the end I think she will still be good but depends on me mood when I write it.

NO sakura is not the actual daughter of The king…..Read chaper15

Sakura is a demon she is also a sorceress so thatr might clash

No sakura won't do the polygamy thing and Li will regret it when she finds out.

Julian is the same as Yukito

no I haven't fallen into a black whole….I go to an art school where they give you three weeks for a final for good reason and all kinds odf stuff has gone wrong

and lastly please review I like ideas I like questions and believe it or not it really does help! Well I must go I still have that damn final!


	17. Chapter 17new and long awaited chapter

1Uhhhh….erg…..oops. I kinda forgot aout this story but hey here you go I am writting this story so hopefully it should be up soon….

Soon came the day that Touya was forced to take the throne and he did. Julian had talked to him and had convinced him that he need to do this for the people and not because his dad was being a jerk. So Now Touya sat on the throne and heard the complaints of the kingdom. He also realized that his plans on marrying Julian had been shot to hell and back. He watched Julian from the corner of his eye, noticing how secluded he looked and felt worst than when he started.

Touya waved off the delegate that was whining about some inconsequential matter. Once the room had cleared he stood and walked to Julian who was still lost in his thoughts, "love?" When he didn't answer Touya put his arm's around the smaller boy and started to lick the said boy's neck. Julian came back to reality with Touya sucking on his neck. He moaned and allowed his head to fall back to allow his lover a better access to the thin column of flesh.

When Touya noticed that he now had Julian's attention, He paused in his administrations and looked up at the boy still not letting him go from his hold him. Julian gave Touya a small smile, "I am wondering what is to come next is all." Touya knew in his heart this wasn't what was bothering his precious Julian. Touya was starting to worried if Julian was starting to have second thoughts and if he would leave him because of this.

Julian leaned in to him ad gave him a kiss, desperately trying to distract them both from the un-welcoming thoughts that were clouding each other's mind. Touya latched on to him and started to caress Julian, not caring that they were in the middle of an empty throne room that could have anyone entering at any moment and seeing them in a very compromising position. He slid his hand up under Julian's shirt and ran it over the lean muscles that were hidden. Touya softly grazed his nails against his lover's taunt nipples.

Julian was lost with in Touya's touch. He started to squirm when he felt Touya tease him. He felt himself rub against him shamelessly. His hands hand migrated to Touya's back side. He was slowly bunching up the fabric that was back there when suddenly a throat was cleared from behind them.

Touya stopped when he heard the throat clearing. He felt Julian pull away from him and he instantly placed his arms around the small boy and held him there, pulling him closer to him. He glanced at the intruder and gave them a violent glare. "How nice of you to join us, Father." He didn't bother hiding his contempt at him inturrputing him among other things.

The former king ave his son a sneer and casted a look of hatred at the man his son was currently holding. Touya spoke up, "What do you want." He paused and gave a frown, "If you haven't noticed I am in the middle of something very important." Julian flushed at the last comment and started to move, when Touya leaned forward and licked his ear, causing Him to jump and still a little.

The man looked annoyed and voiced it, "I came to talk about your marriage to an ally to strengthen your stand against that creature." Touya shook his head and made sure to look his father in the eye as he replied, "I am not marring some cold ambassador, so that you are no longer embarrassed that your son has a male partner...besides I have Julian..." He paused and pulled back briefly to look at Julian, "And when he is ready, we will marry."

Touya saw his father become partially enraged at this. While Julian became a brighter red and seemed to be very pleased at this announcement. He didn't bother acknowledging his father as he left who made sure to slam the heavy oak doors as best he could. There was a resounding thud, that didn't bother the two.

Julian blinked a few times and gave him an unsure smile, "Did you mean it?" He asked a little timidly Touya nodded and pulled him close so that their noses touched, "I meant it and so much more." Julian gave him a brief kiss and then pulled back, "I think we should take this somewhere more..." He trailed off and waggled his eyebrows at him as he rubbed himself against Touya."

ZX ZX ZX ZX ZX ZX ZX ZX ZX ZX ZX ZX ZX ZX ZX ZX ZX

Sakura looked up at Li who was currently sleeping with her on his chest. His vice like grip kept her securely there and even with her new found strength she knew it would be pointless to struggle against it, but she really had to pee. She started to squirm, that turned into down right poking him in his side. When that didn't work she started to chew on him. Li groaned when she started to chew on him, "Are you hungry?" He grumbled as he cracked open an eye and looked down at her.

Sakura stopped chewing and glared at him, "Lemme go..." She started to squirm. Li started to tighten his grip but he stopped himself and allowed her to run to the bathroom. He had learned that when she said 'Lemme Go' like that she need to use the restroom and it was best not to be an ass and she would returned to him a lot sooner than if he was an ass. Just like clock work Sakura crawled back into his arms and snuggled against him.

In the weeks prior, Li had slowly warmed up to Sakura, however he was only that in their bedroom behind locked doors. He was still cold and cruel outside those doors but in here he wasn't. Li stroked his hand down her back, trying to comfort her. He had noticed her distressed when the news of the successor was announced, Her older brother Touya. He didn't know why she was distressed at the news but Li was proud that she didn't show how she felt in front of the other demons and creatures he ruled over.

Sakura gave his chin a lick to get his attention. When he didn't move to look at her she started to lick and nibble her way down. Li seemed to come back to reality when she was taking him into her mouth. Li's eyes rolled back as he growled deep into his chest. Sakura made a wonderful demoness, she knew just how to do it. She knew how to tease and how terrorize. Right now he wasn't sure which she was doing at the moment.

Sakura allowed him to fall from here mouth, she looked up and licked her lips as she grinned evilly at him. "Finally, you were ignoring me..." She gave him a small pout. Li Pulled her up and settled her back on his chest, "What is that you wanted?" Sakura shook her head and gave him a lick, "I was feeling frisky and you weren't paying any attention to me..." She attempted to pout and what not but she failed. Li looked at her and sat up with her still in his arms, "You are lying to me..." He started to sound angry, Her eyes grew wide and whimper when he looked down at her.

"He will make Touya declare War and finish what he started." She stated solemnly as she looked away. Li sighed and sat her off to the side ass he got out of the bed, "You would allow me to kill your father but not your brother?" Sakura Kept her eyes down casted, "Touya never wanted the crown and never would have if you never took me!!" She said the last part quietly, more to her self than him. To bad that Li heard her, anyways. His face became a washed in anger, He suddenly was there on her side of the bed picking her up by the forearms and bring her fragile looking body flushed with his.

She gave a small whimper when he gripped her to tightly, "We have gone through this already and I will not keep broaching this subject because you think I will feel bad at what I did." He flung her back on the bed and growled, "I will get back what is rightfully mine and I will take it by any force necessary." Then he was gone, He left Sakura on the bed trembling. She had tempted him and he had taken the oppertunity to put her in her place.

Sakura sniffled as she looked at a mirror and broke it with what ever was handy. Li may have claimed her as his bride, but he just confirmed that he did it in hopes that he would get the crown to his long forgotten kingdom. She slowly sat back up and started to move about the room, She had a ball to prepared for, it was when she was officailly announced and she had bruises to hide.

zx zx zx zx zx zx zx zx zx zx zx zx zx zx zx zx zx zx zx

Okay I did it I have another chapter. I know its not much but I am hopping to have another one avable soon, please let me kno as always


	18. Chapter 18

I hate to be a bitch...but all myu stories are going on a permanant haiatus.  
Mainly beacause I don't have my computer. piratcy and shi-sh0ka-bobs chapters have been lost and my memory is not so good.

\Kingdom fans I will resume at a later date because hnestly I need to reread and round up some loose ends so it flows better.

SOme one new...alright there is no way to make it nice...the story was written before dumbledore was dead and other factors and well I need some time to reasses it.

last but not least bounty to claim...this one Is taking me longer my muse left me.

SOrry but I will try and get them back up and running soon 


End file.
